Getting Down To Business
by Solstice19
Summary: Mr. Sesshomaru Shotai, CEO of a major and successful business company sought out a new secretary. Turns out he's lusting after the most suitable person a lesbian for the job against his will, creating a sexy, secret love/lust triangle. Kago/Sess/Kagu
1. The Last One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters of Inuyasha I'm about to use. Rumiko Takahashi has claim over them. However I DO own _this_ story itself so ha!

_(I accept constructive feedback, but I will NOT accept flames. If you dislike my story please do it in a courteous manner and tell me what it is that you don't like. Again NO flames, it's just childish)._

This is it! My newest story and I can assure you it will be a fiery one. The flames will hardly die down in this one. I came up with the original story in my writers craft class. Of course it was a lot more moderate than this, but after I handed the assignment in all new ideas began flowing into my mind, all the original characters were replaced by Inuyasha characters and a new story was born. The story I'm about to reveal to you now. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

!Warning!: This story contains lemons and other citrusy content as well as mature content, graphic and sexually explicit scenes. There is violence and bad language. It _**may**_ contain hints of yuri in later chapters. Readers' discretion is advised. You have been warned, therefore if you have no interest to the conditions of this story turn back now and find something milder to read.

-o-0-o-

Getting Down to Business

Chapter 1: The last one

-o-0-o-

Let's just say that the last one wasn't so lucky. He screwed up and he screwed up big. His name was Naraku Onigumo and he worked for me. He was probably the most homosexual guy I have ever known. I didn't mind it, for prejudice and discrimination are unacceptable in my company. I believe people are equal in the work place regardless of sexual orientation, race etc. So again I didn't mind it... just as long as he didn't touch me. The first couple of months were just fine and he had proven to be an outstanding secretary. Until I began to notice some unusual signs that is.

It began first when I noticed that my office had been cleaned from top to bottom one morning when I came in. At first I thought the janitors were looking for a raise. I couldn't see why they would because they are the most well paid janitors in the country. A multi-billionaire can afford to pay his workers well. Then I found out that it had actually been Naraku that cleaned my office. He smiled and simply stated that being at work would be a lot better if I were in a better working environment. I didn't think much of it really, but I thanked the man anyway for going through the trouble. At the end of the day I told him to just let the janitors do their job, while he stayed focused on his own.

The second sign was when I decided to arrive at the office twenty minutes early. I was startled to see that Naraku was there before I was. I looked at my watch again making sure that the time was correct. He wasn't due to work for another hour now, so why was he here so early. He looked exhausted, with bags hanging below his eyes. "What time did you get here?" I had asked.

"Oh, honey I never left from work yesterday." He said giving me a tired smile. Okay, there were three things wrong with this picture:

I realized that he was wearing the same suit he was wearing yesterday, so there was no way he could be lying

I did NOT like the way he was smiling at me and

He just called me honey...

He did it again just five days later and I made it perfectly clear that I was _not_ going to pay him extra for the extra hours he put in. Oddly enough he didn't seem to mind. But half-demon or not I refuse to accept an exhausted secretary. So I told him that I preferred he get more sleep. After that he didn't do it again. He is so unusually dedicated to his work... or was something else driving him? Was he after the company? No... it doesn't seem like his intentions are there. I do not understand this man at all.

The third sign was three weeks later when I was searching for a missing file. Naraku had left for his break so I couldn't ask him if he'd seen it or if I'd given it to him. There was absolutely NO way that I had misplaced it. I rarely ever misplace anything. However, business in my company has been extremely busy lately that the impossible could very well be possible.

I decided to search his desk in the waiting room in front of my office. Upon opening his top drawer I found a long lock of silver hair neatly tied in purple ribbon. I was at a loss for words... well actually I said three words. "What the fuck?" I tried to keep my temper lowered. It just so happens that my hair was the exact same colour and texture as the one in his desk. How was it that he was able to obtain a lock of my hair? I hardly ever cut my hair except for when my wife Kagura insists that my hair is too long when it reaches my upper thighs. That's when I allow her to cut it. My hair now is in a neat low ponytail at the nape of my neck. Its length is at my lower back. But this is treading away from the point. My hair varies in length therefore I wouldn't have noticed a difference if he really had cut my hair. What really bothers me now was how the hell he was able to get a hold of hair from I, Sesshomaru without my noticing?

This man was a slippery one, and I can't help but feel that he's up to something. Why he had my hair I wouldn't know. And I shivered (What? I shivered?) at the fact that maybe, just maybe this guy had a thing for me. Or worse... obsessed. I hope I'm just over reacting. Now I'm not a conceited man, but I'm not very modest either. I don't care for lying and I tend to be quite brutally honest. I know the truth when I see it and the truth is, I'm one good-looking motherfucker. This, Sesshomaru will not deny it if ever the topic came up. But to catch the eye of another of the same gender was most disturbing and defiantly uncomfortable.

I am a powerful man of business. I cannot and will not let those beneath me slow me down. So closing the drawer I stepped back into my office only to find the missing file labeled 'important' lying on the floor in front of my desk halfway hidden beneath it. Wonderful.

The fourth sign, no the last straw was the day I came home from work and heard my wife scream. She never screamed. Ever... Okay so perhaps I made her scream a few times in bed, but this time I wasn't doing it to her. Making her scream I mean. On top of that, I smelt a disgusting familiar scent of someone else and fear. I leaped to the top of the stairs.

"No, stop!" I heard her scream again. It was coming from the bathroom. Not even checking to see if the door was open, I blasted it open off its hinges with a single kick. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. A butcher knife from MY kitchen being held to MY wife's neck. Her skin was wet indicating that she had just stepped out of the shower. She wore a bathrobe and her bare shoulders were exposed. Her robe was slightly open but given that she was in a life or death situation she didn't notice or care.

I saw fear in her eyes, and it made me sick. I, Sesshomaru was the only man she was allowed to be afraid of. When I made her afraid of me there was always the scent of arousal mixed in. But not this time.

"Sessho-koi, please... help me!" She cried out, calling me by that nickname I both loved and hated.

"Shut up bitch! You don't deserve a man like him! Shut up! Just fucking shut up!" He screamed at her. His voice snapped me out of my state of shock (Surprising, I was shocked. What's the world coming to?). Adrenaline rushing through me as if my blood was a boiling river in my veins. I grabbed Naraku's knife wielding hand although he struggled against my strength I pulled his arm away with ease and Kagura ran out of his grasp and behind me.

"Go call the police baby." I told her and she didn't hesitate to do so. A deep raging growl started from the depths of my chest, cutting through my throat and seeped out from my lips. Just the smell of him made my blood boil all over again. I absolutely hated that menacing look in his blood shot eyes. My claws were clenched and ready to rip him into ribbons.

"I saw her picture on your desk yesterday and it just made me so angry. I believed so much that I had a chance with you. Baby just think, if she's out of the picture she wouldn't be in the way of... us." He said. A quiver in his voice and I swear I saw his eye twitch. What a delusional messed up sicko! In a matter of seconds I had my hands clutched tightly around his neck.

"You make me sick!" I spat at him, and he whimpered.

"Oh, I love it when you're aggressive!"His voice was shaky from lack of air. Out of rage I smashed his head into the bathroom mirror, and watched as blood poured out from the wound above his brow. My temper was not one to be messed with. Oddly enough he sighed. Was this guy mentally ill? "Mmmm, I've dreamed of the day you would take me roughly. I like it rough." He whimpered again. I removed his head from the broken glass and dug my claws into his neck and I heard him gurgle a bit of blood.

"What... the fuck... is wrong with you?" I breathed out trying my best to keep my demon at bay. It was one thing to destroy my bathroom, but to destroy my house and perhaps the neighborhood? Taking my wife with it? Not a chance, so I breathed deeply to keep myself calm. Naraku let out a struggled breath.

"You're deep, sexy voice makes my cock hard..." That was it; I lost it I could see that my eyes had flickered a red colour when I glanced into the broken mirror behind him. With my lengthened claws I slapped his head so hard I heard a snap and his head rotated a full 180 degrees around. Sure enough he was dead in an instant. I felt a strong almost over whelming urge to literally fulfill my wish of ripping him apart. It took me a while to regain my composure and steady my breathing. I dropped his dead limp body on the ground. I washed my hands to be rid of the blood that stained my hands before I turned around to find my Kagura standing in the hall.

"Take it out of my pocket please." She asked me. I was puzzled but reached both hands into the pockets of her robe and in her left pocket there was a binding spell written in old Japanese in it. Her tensed body now relaxed, and I understood that if it wasn't for this thing she would have been able to fight Naraku off. "People still use these things?" She snorted. "Pathetic." And I agreed because I knew she was capable of probably killing him and dispose of his body all before I'd ever got home. What a pussy. I flushed it down the toilet. "The cops will be here any minute." She said looking at Naraku' body. She looked at it as though it were a dead bug on the ground. It didn't faze her; centuries of dead bodies could do that to anyone.

Then she wrapped her arms around my torso, and I held my arms protectively around her shoulders. "Perfect, that gives us plenty of time." I said jokingly and she looked up to smile at me.

"Nah, I think I'm going to punish you some more." She said slipping out of my grasp and headed for the stairs. I glared at her back.

"Don't you think I deserve some sort of _thank you_ for saving your ass?" I gritted my teeth. She looked over her shoulder and lifted her bathrobe, showing me the luscious rounded ass I once enjoyed fucking.

"Oh you mean this ass?" She asked me innocently. I tightened my hands into fists to restrain myself from jumping her. She dropped the fabric back in place, and smiled. God I married an evil woman. "Well thanks for saving my _ass_. Happy?" She proceeded down the stairs.

"Very." I replied sarcastically through my teeth.

She began 'punishing' me when we had an argument a long while ago. The last thing she said to me was, 'No sex for a week!' I smirked at her then thinking that she'd come crawling back and I'd make her swallow her words and perhaps something else the same night. I couldn't handle the first night or the second. I constantly bought her gifts. I sent her a $300 bouquet of flowers to her work and still nothing. Somehow I had survived a whole week and it was I, that came crawling back (of course not in a literal sense, this is me we're talking about).

She drove me crazy when she said she didn't mind seeing me suffer another week. I continued pouring on the gifts and it even came to the point where I bought her a brand new crimson coloured Porsche. The same colour as her favourite lipstick. It was the new 2010 version not even out on the market yet. Yes I went as far as buying her a brand fucking new car and would you believe it? She still wouldn't budge! It has now been three weeks and she has officially driven me sexually insane.

My male instinct would tell me 'why not cheat on her?' But I had to face the facts, no other woman satisfied me the way Kagura does and masturbation was absolutely beneath me. I was an all or nothing kind of man and I will NOT settle for less. So here I am three weeks later, and I'd most likely win the award for most hard-ons in an hour. I looked down at the bulge I was now thinking about and looked into the bathroom. Oh that's right, dead body. Can't have a cold shower now... I'd forgotten about that. That's what Kagura did to me, she made me forget all about everything else. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

Kagura had just opened the door when I had arrived. Her robe was still slightly open. There were three cops and two of them gawked at her until I came into view. Yes her body was an amazing site, probably enough to turn the heads of other women... and she was all mine. I snaked my arm around her shoulders and held her close, glaring at the cops at the door while she closed her robe with a slight blush on her neck and chest. I suppose she had forgotten what she was wearing.

The cop in the middle however knew very well not to gawk at my wife. In fact I knew he wasn't very fond of her anyway. Good. "Ah, Officer Jaken how nice to see you again." I smirked. He noticeably stiffened the second I said his name.

"Lord Se-... um... Mr. Shotai, it's good to see you again." He said nervously in his raspy voice. He smokes too much. I held a smug look on my face.

About a century ago, Jaken had been my loyal servant. He highly respected me and followed me wherever I went. After centuries of loyalty I felt no need for a servant. Especially after I met Kagura, I didn't want a third wheel around. So I helped him get on track with his life. In fact I was the one who helped him get a job in the police force. I felt oddly generous at the time so I helped him obtain a higher authority position. Now recently he has been promoted to chief of police.

Of course naturally whenever I came into the picture that old sense of loyalty would come flooding back to Jaken. He never quite shook it off and that played fairly well in my part, thus I never got into trouble with the law. I allowed him into my house, and Kagura shut the door behind us. "Please give me the details of the situation sir." He asked, stroking his chin. He was a short man, standing at about 5'1". He had pale green skin as if he always looked sick. Many years ago he had looked a darker green, perhaps because bathing wasn't an absolute requirement way back then. He had a pointy nose and yellowish eyes. I was never really sure what kind of demon he was nor did I really care. Perhaps he's an imp? Oh well, this information I not relevant.

"The man upstairs known at Naraku Onigumo, tried to murder my wife but when I came home he threatened to kill himself if I didn't kill her myself." Kagura hid her face in my chest and sobbed. I didn't smell any tears. I rubbed her back and successfully fought a smile. I was sure Jaken could smell no tears either, but that did not matter. "I thought he was bluffing, so I refused of course. Nothing means more to me than my wife." I said trying to imitate a pain stricken look on my face. "So he killed himself, smashing his head into the mirror many times until he cracked his neck."

"Oh it was so horrible! I was so s-scared!" My wife whimpered into my chest breaking down into a whole new set of 'sobs.' I covered my mouth and shook my head pretending to be in disbelief, when in all actuality I was smiling underneath it. I couldn't fight the smile this time.

I watched as Jaken gulped and nodded. He didn't dare to question me. The act wasn't so much for him but for the human bystanders who obviously didn't know my wrath. Had it been anyone else they would have been arrested on the spot in a situation like mine. But This, Sesshomaru was the only exception to Jaken doing his job right. Not after all I've done for him. He thought for a moment and nodded again. "Alright Lor-... Mr. Shotai, we'll see to it that this mess is disposed of ASAP. He took out his radio and began talking into it to call more people to help with the mess in the washroom and dispose of the body. I smirked again. Was there anything that I, Sesshomaru could not do? I could abuse my power whenever and however I wished. It felt good to be me. I picked Kagura up and pinned her to the front door holding her in place with my hips.

"You know I love it when lie like that." I whispered into the skin on her neck. I grinded into her exposed flesh to make her feel the hard-on she was very fond of giving me for the past three weeks. I needed release and I needed it now. She bit her lip and tried to fight off a moan and failed to no avail. I kissed her warm soft lips, bruising them with force. I've wanted her for far too long, and now she was giving me what I wanted. I couldn't control my movements. My body acted on its own. I repeatedly thrusted into her banging her up against the door, and these blasted pants were the only things keeping me from the real thing. She screamed as I had sent her through her first orgasm. Perfect, now she was wet enough for me. I growled when I felt her hands slide between us where our hips met, rubbing herself and me at the same time.

"Baby we might need a new door again." I groaned into her lips. We broke the front door four times. All those times I came home from work and couldn't make it past the front door to fuck. The second I came through the door after a long day our clothes were off and there we were banging away. The last time we broke the door, we barely noticed and we continued fucking as if nothing happened. We gave the neighbors quite a show. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't be breaking tonight because the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us. Kagura hopped down from my arms, smiled and walked up the stairs in the direction of our bedroom. Jaken stood there nervously as the other two were red in the face, their arousal evident and they failed to remain professional. I glared at them and they closed their gapping mouths.

"We're almost finished here, but we kinda need the front door to get to the ambulance." Jaken said. I nodded and followed my wife up the stairs. I shut our room door behind me and watched as her robe dropped to the floor, and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"So, where were we?" I asked slowly approaching her. She stretched her arms over her head elongating her beautiful body. Then she yawned.

"Actually I'm kinda tired Sesso-koi." She smiled and crawled into bed. I stopped dead in my tracks. I growled. My cock was throbbing and painful and there was nothing I could do about it. I changed and got into bed.

Ten minutes ago was the closest I've had to sex in three weeks, and now I was being tortured twice as bad now. I had a taste of what I could have, but I couldn't enjoy the full meal. On top of that she purposely lay next to me completely nude and it angered me more. I glared at her naked back. "I hope you're happy."

"Oh I am babe. I am." She said in a tired voice. I turned off the lights and cursed silently to myself. I couldn't sleep so I concentrated on the sounds of the cops moving through the house. I over heard one conversation the human cops were having obviously not knowing that demon ears could hear more than they thought. Or maybe they thought I was asleep.

"So he had her pinned up against the door, and let me tell you her body is absolutely amazing!" One of them told the other. Being reminded of the scene renewed my frustration. I listen to shuffling feet all night, and eventually they all left. Finally. They took too long.

Then I cursed to myself. "Shit, now I need a new secretary!"

-o-0-o-

Well that's the first chapter, I really hope you liked that one. Just so you know, this story will be written in two POV's. Sesshomaru's and Kagome's. I may do it scene by scene or chapter by chapter. Oh, wanna know something strange? I had written this story many months ago, and then the movie Obsessed comes out. It's sorta similar to this chapter don't you think? Obsession in the work place to the point of insanity. I think the media is stalking me lol I'm just kidding, but that is quite a coincidence huh? And in case you didn't figure it out I gave Sesshomaru the last name Shotai because I felt that Taisho was kinda played out. So I switched the words around. Then I searched for what it meant and there are two meanings. One is calligraphic styles (you can Google that up if you want) and the other meaning is household or housekeeping. When I found that out I laughed because Sesshomaru in the story is the complete opposite of that. House keeping is done by maids and not him. Come on a multi-billionaire cleaning his own house? Funny. Anyway please, please review! Thanks very much! :D


	2. Opportunity Knocking

Chapter 2: Opportunity Knocking

-o-0-o-

"Crap" I cursed when I dropped my bowl of cereal on the floor.

"Way to go Kagome." Sango snickered at the table while pouring the last contents of milk into her coffee. Fantastic. No lucky charms for me this morning. She left the kitchen and walked into the living room. The living room was connected to the kitchen so I watched as she turned on the television.

"Ohhhhh, yeaaaaaah! Harder! YES!" I heard from the TV. I snickered.

"Way to go Sango!" I said in full fits of laughter. She growled.

"I really wish that Miroku would stop watching porn in our house! No I wish he'd stop watching it PERIOD! He has a perfectly good girlfriend right here!"She ranted on. I debated on whether or not I should tell her that his motive for watching porn was to pick up a few moves specifically for her. I shrugged. I suppose she'll find out on her own. After taking the DVD out and throwing it in the trash she flipped the channel until she landed on the news. "Hey, Kagome look!" She said, and I stopped raiding the fridge for breakfast and hopped over the sofa to be seated next to her.

_There was an attack Monday evening towards CEO Mr. Shotai's wife. She hasn't been injured but it turns out that the man who had attempted murder was suicidal. It was this man. _

The screen zoomed in on a dark haired guy with a crazy look in his eyes. This world is such a crazy place, with crazy people living in it.

_Mr. Shotai, how do you feel about this situation? Is it true that your wife was sleeping around with this man before he tried to kill her? You will be in need of a new secretary, have you found one yet?_

The reporters bombarded him with millions of questions, and he just sighed in annoyance.

_No comment._

He replied coolly and he walked quickly toward the giant office building.

"Oh god he's so hot!" Sango almost purred out while she put her hand over her heart. "I swear if I wasn't dating Miroku and if he wasn't marri-"I cut her off when I snorted.

"He's not all that amazing..." I said while wrinkling my nose. Sango shook her head.

"You aren't allowed to say, you have no taste in men." She said pointing her index finger at me. I put her finger in my mouth and licked it.

"I'd rather be tasting women." I told her. It was Sango's turn to wrinkle her nose. She retrieved her finger.

"Exactly, so you're not allowed to comment on how he looks." I sighed.

"I just don't know what you see in men. They're just giant hunks of muscle without brains, and over whelming amounts of testosterone. They're possessive and annoying and the only thing they're good for is the basic shape of my dildo. I'll give 'em that one." I began. "Now to be with a woman... that's gold right there. She considers your feelings so much more than a man would. She understands your needs and why you do the things you do. She's soft to the touch and she knows how to please you. I mean she _really_ knows, because her body is like yours. She's a woman." Sango rolled her eyes.

"If you really want a girl to please you why don't you just masturbate?" She asked, and I hit her lightly on her shoulder.

"Shut up you know what I mean." Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. The man that was previously shown on TV made me loose my appetite. Sango heard a thud at our door. When she opened the door the paperboy had just passed by. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. The man that was previously shown on TV made me loose my appetite. Sango heard a thud at our door. When she open the door the paperboy had just passed by and on our doorstep was today's newspaper. She brought it in and sat on the stool and rested the paper on the island flipping it open. She drank her coffee and put it down looking carefully at the newspaper.

"Hey, Kagome check out this house! It's huge, and so beautiful! Look at that garden too!" She said. I walked over to her side.

"The house isn't the only thing that's huge." I said tapping the price of it in the corner. She sighed, and started flipping pages again; she skipped the page about the suicidal maniac we saw on the news.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could afford something like that though?" She asked. She kept the page open on the page that advertised laser hair removal.

"Ummm, I guess." I said scratching my head. She looked at my face and then followed my gaze to the article I was looking at. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that stupid, I mean the house. Wouldn't it be nice if we could afford a house like that?" She asked as she was now staring intently at the other side of the newspaper.

"Yea it would be nice." I agreed grabbing her coffee and taking a gulp of it.

"Whoa..." She said slapping the paper down and eyeing a particular section of the newspaper. "Whoa, he's fast and he's not playing. Holy crap!"

"What? Who does? Lemme see!" I questioned and I pulled the paper from her accidently ripping a corner of it as she pointed to the article. I read it out loud. "Looking for a new secretary, available seven days a week. Must meet top expectations. Turn in your resume's by Saturday June 6th by 1pm. The job pay's $48/hour." My jaw dropped by the end of the advertiment. His name and a small picture of him were at the end of it. "Wow! I have to get this!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, I saw it first!" Sango said grabbing the paper back from me.

"Pshh, honey you already _have _a job." I reminded her.

"That doesn't mean I can't quit once I get _this_ job." She told me and then drank the rest of her coffee.

"Oh please, you know that you wouldn't be able to get any work done. You'd be too busy gawking at him to get anything done." I accused. "Now me on the other hand. I'm not the least bit interested in him; I'd get the job done.

"I smell a little competition rising." She said getting a little closer to my face, and poking me hard on the collarbone with her index finger. I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Oh no, that must be morning breath mixed in with your coffee." I told her. She glared at me.

"Well keep in mind that there's a high chance that neither one of us would get the job." She reminded me as she began to proceed up the stairs. Probably to brush her teeth. I almost laughed.

"Yea you're right but then again..." I paused and she stopped and turned around waiting for me to finish. I grabbed my chest and squeezed it. "... He's a guy right? First sight of these babies and I'd knock him dead." She snorted and continued up the stairs and I began to follow.

"Do you really think that matters to him? He's married Kagome." She disappeared into the bathroom.

"He's a _guy_ for crying out loud. Marriage is not an obstacle when it comes to guys and sex. The first glimpse at a piece of ass and a sweet rack and his bone is standing at attention like a soldier. Believe me all guys are the same." I said and she closed the bathroom door. I leaned on it.

"Oh come on, not ALL guys are like that." She said. I shook my head.

"Ha! Sango admit it, 99.9 percent of guys are like that and you know it."

"I think I'd have to know every male on the planet for that statistic to be true." She said turning on the shower. I opened the door and walked in. She was already completely naked and tying up her hair in a messy bun. I raised my hand in front of me to block my view of her body. Yes Sango had a great body, but I never did see her as more than my best friend or a sister even. I've known her since we were toddlers, since before I discovered my true sexuality and that realization never changed how I look at her. Just a sister. In my books, I'd be a messed up sicko if I really was attracted to her, even if we aren't related by blood.

"You don't need to know every guy on the planet. The truth is just right there in your face. You see it everywhere. On TV, in the movies, in the mall, at your work. Everywhere." I said. She stepped into the shower and I dropped my hand.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Now get out!"

"Oh, by the way I'm seeing someone!" I ignored her. I took my phone out of my pocket, and scrolled to the picture I took of her. "See?" I opened the curtain slightly and showed her the picture. There was silence and then Sango opened the curtain to look at me. She had a worried look on her face and her eyes were wide. "What?" I asked and I closed my phone and shoved it back in my pajama pocket.

"N-nothing." She closed the curtain.

"Tell me Sango!" I whined. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Just drop it! I thought I was someone I knew. Just forget about it." She said, and I heard her drop the bar of soap. My brows furrowed together. Why would Sango knowing her matter anyway? I didn't urge her any further. I didn't feel like engaging myself in an argument. I flipped open the phone again, and looked at her picture. I smiled. She was gorgeous. She had a beautiful set of red eyes. They sparkled like rubies. Her dark brown hair was usually kept in a high messy bun and her skin was soft and slightly pale. Her bottom lip was fuller than her upper lip. I always found that quite sexy actually. When she pouted it was really cute. I took this picture of her after we had had sex. She was asleep next to me all cuddled into my chest. I pulled away to take the picture and she grunted a protest in her sleep. She's older than I am. She said that she was 25. I'm only 22. I'll be 23 in October.

I've never dated an older woman before. Even better I've never dated a _demon_ woman. She was absolutely amazing in bed. I've never met someone who could please me so well and beyond. I was in complete shock when she told me that I was her first female 'experience'. I never believed her because she showed such expertise. I set her as my display picture, and looked at the time. I was only 9 am. Then I looked at the date. It's June the fifth.

"Hey Sango tomorrow's the deadline to hand in the resume's for that job ad we were looking at. Let's hand 'em in today okay?" I said, as I heard the shower shut off. I gave her her towel.

"Yea." She said. "Let's make a bet." She wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out. " If I get the job you own me $100, if you get the job I'll owe you $100. If none of us get it we'll go on our very own shopping spree to cheer each other up." She stuck her handout and I shook it.

"It's a deal. However, I do feel pretty bad for you." I said giving her a mock sympathetic look as she raised an eyebrow. "You're gunna loose $100." I smiled at her and she glared.

"We'll see about that! I'll make you eat your words." She said as she walked past me out of the bathroom. "Oh by the way." I turned around and I saw those same worried eyes she looked at me with in the shower. "Are you sleeping with her?" She didn't have to elaborate, I knew what she was talking about. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ think?" I questioned. She pursed her lips and mumbled an okay before she disappeared into her bedroom.

-o-0-o-

Sango and I walked into the giant office building. It looked so completely busy, people were running around getting jobs done, phones rang off the hook left, right and centre, and there was a buzz of conversations flying everywhere. "Uhhh, now the question is where to hand in our resumes." Sango said.

"Oh man you to? That's the twenty-sixth person today." Sango and I turned around at the sound of a male voice behind us. He was pretty tall compared to us. He stood at about six foot one while he looked down to our five foot seven and five foot eight heights, with me being the taller one. "You're applying for that new secretary job right?" He asked. He had long black hair in a high pony, his eyes were a pale blue and his skin looked rough and tanned. When he grinned at us I noticed that he had fangs. He's a demon.

"Yes we are. Where do we hand in our resumes?" I asked.

"Why don't you leave them with me and I'll be sure to hand them in for you." He replied and I glared.

"I prefer that I hand it in myself." I said. He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"Why, you don't trust me?" He asked in mock hurt, his thumb stroked my fingers and I yanked them back.

"No I don't actually." My glare never shifted. Then suddenly he got knocked upside the head, and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Kouga what did I tell you about flirting with other girls?" A red head with green eyes appeared almost out of nowhere. I could tell that she was a demon too. "Remember this?" She asked and she showed him her left hand with a golden ring on her ring finger.

"W-well, you see..." He started. Sango sighed.

"Just so you know she's not the least bit interested in men. It would be very smart if you didn't hit on her... especially since you're taken." She said firmly. The red head looked at me and grimaced. I was used to it though, people are very ignorant. I winked at her just to bug her and she seemed very startled by it. I noticed then that Kouga had cocked his head to the side and he looked at me in wonder. He had a slight smile on his face. What a perv. He was probably fantasizing about me and another woman. I didn't like that look on his face at all. It almost made me want to drop kick him... I might have, had we been in a different environment. "Consider that a warning though the next time you hit on her she might shoot you in the ass with an arrow. She smirked, and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing. I looked at Sango and remembered instantly what she was referring to.

In high school I was in an archery club. I was pretty good at it because I had wicked aim. I almost always hit the bull's eye. However one time while I was practicing I had the bow fully strung ready to hit the target. Some guy everyone called Hojo aka the hottest guy in school (supposedly) was distracting me. He pointed at me, and then at himself and he began thrusting the air. This wasn't the first time he had asked me to fuck him. Then he turned sideways and began thrusting the light pole pretending it was me. I was already aimed at the target but I decided to take on a new target. I released the arrow from my bow and it hit him right in the ass cheek, and he started jumping around, screaming and rubbing his sore rear. The arrow was dull for safety purposes, but I could imagine that it left a nasty black bruise. People were calling me cupid for weeks.

"Or I'd shoot you in the head, which ever way works best for you." I added sarcastically. I smiled when I stiffened.

"Kouga you get back to work and I'll show these ladies where to drop off their resumes." The red head ordered.

"Yea whatever Ayame." He said returning to his workstation. The woman named Ayame guided us to a set of elevators. It wasn't long before we heard a 'ding' indicating that the elevator had arrived. We stepped on and the elevator door closed.

"Thanks for showing us Ayame." I said turning to the red headed woman. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"That's Mrs. Ookami to you." She said. I didn't bother saying anything further and already I knew that I didn't really like her much. I would have liked her if she wasn't so damn ignorant. After a long ride of silence the elevator doors opened and we stepped into what looked like a waiting room and a desk. The walls were a happy yellow colour, while the carpet we walked on was dark red. There was a white desk on the right hand side of the room. The chairs of the room were black and the centre of the room held a strong coffee table with magazines, pamphlets, and newspapers on it. The corner of the room was occupied by a water machine and a paper cup dispenser. On the far wall opposite the elevators was a glass wall but the vertical blinds on the other side were currently closed. The dark brown door was slightly ajar, and low mumbles could be heard in the room beyond it.

"I'm sorry but I can't be home early today..." Was what I was able to make out. Ayame knocked gently on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we have more people seeking the secretary position." She said in a sweet professional voice. It wasn't the same voice she was talking to us in earlier. This guy was very highly respected around here. What's the big deal anyway? He's just another person.

"Thank you, leave them on my desk." He said. We stepped into his office, and I was pretty impressed with it actually. It wasn't quite what you'd expect to see as an office. The typical CEO office looked brown all over, with a big mahogany desk, book selves everywhere, a bunch of ugly unwatered miniature trees and plants, and the classic giant black leather chair. Not this office, it was different. First of all the office was in the shape of a semi –circle. The glass windowed wall with an amazing view was curved. The walls were a navy blue, and the carpet was a very light grey. So the sunlight shining in reflected off the carpet and onto the walls making the whole room shine and seem to sparkle. The plants he had in his office where very exotic, as if they were taken from deep in the jungle. To the left I could see a miniature washroom that was many different shades of green. Well from what I could see standing here that is. I noticed that there were drapes pulled all the way at the side they were black and the texture looked velvety. To the right there was a very sophisticated looking bookshelf that looked like some sort of latest design or something. Next to the bookshelf was a large fish tank filled with many different coloured fish. There were fish in there I haven't even seen before. They were very beautiful. Instead of an old mahogany desk there was a black desk rimmed with gold before me. Instead of the big black leather chair it was a big _white_ leather chair.

Well the guy had a lot of style and class I'll give him that much. Sango and I quickly put our resumes on top of the huge stack of other resume's and retreated back to the door. "Nobody deserves that sort of torture! Enough is enough already dammit!" Mr. Shotai said, but he tried to keep himself composed. I could tell he was talking on the phone because a phone cord trailed all the way to the leather chair and disappeared behind it. He was facing the window in his chair hiding his body, but I could somewhat make out his reflection in the glass window. Ayame and Sango left before I did, and before I followed I took one more glance back into the room and then a sparkle of silver caught my eye from behind the leather chair. It literally sparkled. My heart fluttered a bit because it was beautiful like a diamond. I shook my head of the weird thought and shut the door behind me.

-o-0-o-

Hey I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review! I'd love to hear what you all think of it! :)


	3. Tease

Chapter 3: Tease

-o-0-o-

The second she left the room I spun around in my chair and inhaled the air. The other two walked out already but for some reason she lingered in the room a moment longer. Now that she was gone her scent was what was left filling every corner of my office. I was somewhat puzzled however. My wife smells almost the same. Well recently actually. It's very faint but recently she began to smell slightly different. This scent was mixed in with her own scent. So I passed it as a new perfume she could've been wearing and yet the woman who was in my room last smelt just like it. It was her _natural_ scent, I could tell. Maybe my wife knows her. "Sess honey, you there? Hello? Aww don't tell me the Great Dog Demon is pouting now!" She cooed over the phone. I picked up the last resume left on my desk. Even the paper smelt like her and I was greatly angry and annoyed at myself for subconsciously smelling the paper before looking at it and reading it over.

"Kagura do you know someone named Kagome Higurashi?" I asked her. She paused and I didn't hear a sound on the other end.

"Kago who?" She asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." I repeated a little slowly this time. Again there was silence. "Kagura?"

"No. I don't know her." There was silence again. "Why?"

"No reason, I just felt like you might know her." I lied absent-mindedly. "Why are you so silent?"

"Oh, sorry Sesso-koi I'm watching my soaps." She said, and I narrowed my eyes. Of all the things she could be enjoying on television she likes to watch soap operas. I despise them.

"Well my break is over so I'll see you at home love. I may be home very late." She said good-bye and hung up in quite a hurry. Stupid soap operas. I looked over the resume in my hands. It was actually quite impressive. I put it aside and looked at the one before it. That one wasn't so bad either. Actually it was almost as impressive as this Kagome person. I took a good look at the pile before me and sighed at the two-inch thick stack. It will be a long night.

-o-0-o-

I lie awake in my bed completely lost in thought. It was 2am in the morning and I had work to get to in seven hours. Reading through all those resumes didn't take as long as I thought. Half of them completely bored me to death; some of them were just so ridiculous that it almost made me laugh... almost. The entire time I was reading through the resume's, my mind went back to this Kagome girl. I've never had a human in my presence smell so utterly appealing. It actually sickened me. A human girl? I was loosing it; my body must be desperate from lack of sex.

Speaking of which my wife still hadn't budged from punishing me. I could hear her breathing and she was sound asleep at that. I growled because now I had yet another hard on. I got out of my bed and opened the window. Although it was pitch black to the human eye, I could make out every detail within it. Like the girl who lived across the street from me. She just dropped her towel right in front of the window. I never understood that. Do people not know that they're undressing in front of a _window_? Do they not realize that there is a possibility that there might be at least one person watching? I shook my head and leapt out the window and landed gracefully on my front lawn.

I was in nothing but a pair of dark grey silk pajama pants. Perhaps the cool wind on my skin will cool down my heated aching body. I started walking but felt no satisfaction in doing so. So I began to run. This neighborhood was quite large and there was a chance that someone would see me half-naked but right now worrying about that wasn't my priority. Besides I'm running to fast for anyone to really make out who I am. After almost ten minutes of running I stopped dead in my tracks. It was that familiar scent again. That scent that was left lingering in my office. I turned to my left and faced a house. As I walked closer the smell got stronger. It was fresh. As if she just got home... and it was amazing. I was inhaling a little more strongly now. I felt high off of the scent alone. It was so absolutely intoxicating. I was at the doorstep now and I looked up at the window with the only light on. There was a voice and it was vaguely familiar. I leapt onto the roof and listened intently.

"You mean he just left?" There was a pause after. "Well if you don't know when he'll be back I don't want to chance it sweetheart." There was another long pause. I balled my hands into fists, jumped off the roof and ran back into the direction of my house. I growled at myself again that night. How was it that the mere smell of that girl made me go so far? How was it that it compelled me to eavesdrop? I could care less about other peoples' business but for some reason I felt... hypnotized. As if I wasn't quite myself. This, Sesshomaru will NOT be weakened by a mere human girl. I won't allow it. I won't allow her to work for me and that's that.

I jumped onto my windowsill when I finally reached home. My wife was awake. I could tell because her breathing was slightly quicker. In seconds I rolled her onto her back and was on top of her. Her eyes were still closed, but that didn't matter. I devoured her lips with my own. I felt her kissing me back so I continued.

I lifted her small nightgown to her collarbone and began fondling both of her breasts. They fit perfectly into my hands. I pressed the lower half of my body onto hers. The bitch, she wasn't wearing underwear. She was torturing me and I didn't even know it. I ran my hands up and down her body and squeezed her perky breasts again. I shuddered when I felt the wetness of her soak through my pants and warm the stiffness of my lower region. I wanted more. I wanted to be inside of her at long last. My lips left hers and she gasped for air. I lavished her breasts with my tongue and skillfully flicked her nipples. She let out a small cry. I grabbed her small neck in my left hand, I made sure to be gentle enough not to snap it off. Instantly I smelt the fear mixed with arousal that I adored so much radiating off of her. Her breathing became extremely raged.

I growled at her baring my teeth and dug the claws of my other hand into the skin of her waist not to pierce through it but just enough that she feels pain. I lowered my lips to her ear. "Don't _ever _do what you've been doing to me again. Do you hear me woman!?" I expected an obedient answer but instead I heard her laughing. She dared to laugh at me when I was being serious?! I growled again.

She locked one of her legs over mine and pushed her hips up and flipped me over so that now she was straddling me and the lips of her lower region were spread open over the bulge of my pants. She trailed her fingers lightly over my skin and I felt goose bumps cascade all over me. She braced herself by holding firmly onto my shoulders. She began rubbing herself firmly over the bulge in my pants and my breathing became greatly labored. Minutes after she pulled it out and rubbed herself bare skin to bare skin. "Baby you're... you're so hard!" She breathed out. I growled.

"Then put me inside of you." I ordered and I closed my eyes. She hoisted herself up and rubbed the tip of my cock onto the wetness of her pussy and it felt absolutely amazing. She lowered herself slightly and now the head was inside of her. She stayed like that for a long moment.

"No." I heard her say and my eyes snapped open and with that she got off and headed out of the room leaving me with a wet hard-on and for me to watch that amazing little ass I could've been fucking strut right out of my bedroom.

-o-0-o-

Short chapter I know but they all can't be long. I'll be updating either tomorrow or the day after. Please review!! Thanks! :D


	4. Competition

Chapter 4: Competition

"Shit! Honey, I gotta go! I'm sorry if I woke you." She said in a hurry.

"Oh no, I wasn't sle—" She hung up the phone before I could say anything else. I sighed. Yes I knew she was seeing someone but yet I continued to sleep with her. Its not just sex... or at least that's what I think. She's such a sweetheart and she's good company. I guess I can really say that right now we're friends with benefits. Who knows? Maybe we'll progress to more than that?

I walked to my window and looked out into the night and then shut the window and closed the curtains. I had this awkward feeling like I was being watched or maybe it was the feeling that someone was there. Kind of like spider-man checking up on Mary Jane, or Edward spying on Bella. I laughed out loud at myself. What was I thinking? I watch way too many movies. Man I need a day job. Speaking of which, I wonder if I will get that job. Well only time will tell.

-o-0-o-

I jolted awake by an annoying ringing sound. I glanced at the clock and it was 11:30 am. I couldn't complain that it was too early so I rolled over and picked up the phone. I cleared my voice before I said anything. "Hello?" I croaked out. So much for trying not to sound like a toad. I cleared my throat again.

"Yes, hello is this Miss Kagome Higurashi?" The person said on the other end. It sounded like an old woman, but I could tell by her voice that she still had a lot life in her.

"Yes it is me speaking." I answered in a better voice.

"Excellent. Well let me introduce myself I am the Vice president of Shotai Co. My name is Ms. Kaede." I instantly stiffened up and fixed my hair. Then I smacked myself in the head. Obviously she can't see me right now. I must still be half-asleep. "Mr. Shotai has decided upon five potential secretaries. You're one of them. I will be holding a group interview tomorrow afternoon. Are you available?" In complete shock I nodded. "Hello? Ms. Higurashi, are you there?" I shook my head to snap out of my daze.

"Y-yes I'm here sorry. I'm available." I replied.

"Okay great. The interview will be at 2:30pm. Please be on time."

"Okay, I will. Thank you." I said getting out of my bed.

"Alright see you then." She hung up and I did the same. I stretched and ran to my closet. My interview isn't until a few hours from now but I'm just too excited. I threw everything I found distasteful for the interview all over the floor. So far the only thing I could find was the suit I wore the last time I went there and a really professional teal blouse. I bought it at a 50% off sale, but the occasion to wear it hadn't arrived... until now. The only problem was I didn't have anything to wear with it. Looks like I have to make another shopping trip to the mall. Or perhaps Sango's closet. I was about to open the door when Sango barged in. "Umm, come in?"

"I need to borrow your magenta shirt!" She said as she picked it up from the ground. She looked at me and smiled. "Please?"

"Borrow? You can have it!" Actually I borrowed that shirt from her four years ago but I never returned it to her. I guess with all that time she doesn't even realize it's really hers. "On one condition..." Sango hugged the shirt to her chest.

"Condition?"

"Yes. I need to borrow your pin-stripped suit. You know the one with the slit on the back of the skirt?" She looked at me kinda funny.

"Did you get the interview too?" She asked

"Yea. Did you?" Of course I already knew the answer. It was just hard to believe that out of probably hundreds of applications both Sango and I are 'both' top five for an interview. What are the odds?

"Yea I did. Hmm what are the odds?" She folded the shirt over her arm, and turned towards the door to leave.

"That's what I was thinking." I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"No nothing."

"Oh okay. Well I'll let you borrow my suit if you let me borrow your shirt. Oh and... good luck." And she was out the door leaving me with my thoughts and a huge mess in my room.

-o-0-o-

I stepped out of my car and fixed my hair and pressed down any creases that may have been visible on my outfit. Sango had just parked her car beside mine and did the same. I took a deep breath and began to walk as she did. "Ready?" I asked her and she flashed me a confident smile.

"Of course I am." She said. "I was ready the second I gave in my resume." Once in the building my nerves seemed to hit the roof. It was even busier that it was when I first visited here. We both walked towards the elevators in silence but completely took in our surroundings.

"Dammit! Why won't it work?" I looked to my right and noticed a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes banging angrily at his keyboard. I don't know why but instead of walking straight my feet took me to his desk side in his cubicle.

"Ummm, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Kagome!" Sango whispered sharply at me.

"Go wait at the elevator I'll be there in a minute." I told her. Then I turned around and faced the blue-eyed guy who stared up at me.

"M-my computer..." He sputtered out. I almost rolled my eyes but I didn't.

"I know it's your computer, but what's wrong with it?" I asked him. I didn't even know the guy and my patience was just beginning to wear thin.

"Well my computer is running so slow it seems almost frozen." He replied and hit the side of the monitor.

"That's all?" I shoved him aside and restarted the computer. Then as it started up again I pressed f8 to activate safe mode. After about five minutes of pressing more keys his computer was running as smooth as butter.

"Wow. Marry me."

"What?" I asked quickly standing up from his chair.

"I mean thank you very much miss." He said loosening his tie slightly.

"Sure." I said smoothing down my skirt and proceeded to walk away. Then I turned to face him again. "Oh and if you don't want your computer to run like that again, I suggest turn on your spyware and your anti-virus software and stop downloading porn. Some of those things come attached with everything." His jaw dropped a bit when some people started looking in his direction. I walked to the elevators where Sango was still waiting. "Wow still never came yet?" She shook her head. After waiting for so long the elevator doors finally opened and a huge rush of people were let off. No wonder it took so long. We both got on the elevator and another crowd of people came on with us. We stopped at what seemed like every floor until they were all gone.

"You nervous?" Sango asked crossing her arms and tapping her fingers on her them.

"Pshh! No!" Lies... "You?"

"Meh, just a bit." Hey at least she was being honest. The elevator stopped and a man and a woman got on. Her hair was slightly tousled, and his top three buttons were undone. Sango and I glanced at each other very briefly in that moment we both shared the same thoughts. _Office quickie. Nice!_ The elevator stopped again and they were getting off but before the man was on his way he copped a feel of Sango's rear. She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back and spun him with her foot so he'd face her. Then she kicked him in his groin right out of the elevator. She gave him the scariest look she could muster and as the doors closed she introduced him to her middle finger while he writhed in pain. The second those doors closed I burst out into a fit of laughter and I didn't even realize the doors re-opening again until Sango grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out until I shut up.

"It wasn't funny." She grumbled.

-o-0-o-

So here we were. The five of us sitting and waiting for... well something to happen. We've all been sitting here for about five minutes but it felt like forever. We all sat at a round table in the office of the soon to be secretary. There was one seat left for our interviewer. Soon she emerged through the doors. "Ah, you're all here and right on time. We'll begin now. As you all know I am Ms. Kaede." She said putting a folder with a bunch of papers on the table. She sat down in her seat. I was in the middle so now she was facing me on the other side. Oh the pressure is on, but I took a mental deep breath to calm myself down. "Okay first things first -and might I add I will be very blunt about this- I hope you girls are here for the right reasons and not because you want to gawk at Mr. Shotai in hopes of scoring with him but then realize he's married so then sit there and fantasize about hot sex on his desk instead of doing your work. We've had secretaries in the past like that and we're looking for people that are all about business." She seemed to have said that without so much as a blink. Not even a smile. Hmm she's one tough cookie, but so am I and I don't crumble that easily.

I noticed two of the women to the left of me glanced at each other and bowed their heads with a visible blood rush to their faces. I looked back at Ms. Kaede and she stared straight at them. I see in her eyes that she was already running through a process of elimination. It was silent for a few seconds until Sango to the right of me spoke up.

"Ma'am I'm strictly business, there's no danger in that department count on it." She said confidently. I cleared my throat.

"I might as well say this now." I leaned forward in my chair. "Let's just say that I prefer women and any sexual thought about the CEO would be dead before they enter my imagination." I gave her an innocent smile. I'm quite open about my sexuality. Why beat around the bush and hide it? I could care less what ignorant people think. She blinked and seemed to be caught off guard.

"Very well then." She said and opened the folder.

-o-0-o-

We were pretty much at the end of our interview and Ms. Kaede's process of elimination was quite clear. Then again anything can happen.

"I have one last thing to tell you all." She said standing up and walking around her chair. She walked to the plant on the other side of the room and spread the leaves a bit to reveal... a camera? At least it looks like a camera. Then she pointed to a small one above the elevator doors and another one in the coffee machine. Finally she walked over to the big mans door and pointed to what I thought was a doorknob but was actually a camera. Are we on some sort of reality show? "Hey I've always wanted to meet Ashton Kutcher." I said aloud crossing my arms. Ms. Kaede gave me a puzzled look before a look of realization.

"I assure you that you haven't been 'punked.'" She said the word punked with air quotations. "You were just..." She thought of how to word it. "Thoroughly tested, but it wasn't the security guards watching." I cocked my head to the side.

"Then who was?" I asked.

"Mr. Shotai himself." She said with a sly smile. Oh she was good, but I bet you anything it was his idea. The bastard, he just can't do anything that nobody thinks of doing! "Mind you there is also audio on there as well, and being a Great Dog Demon he can pick up things that I wouldn't have. So for your sake I hope none of you were mumbling things you shouldn't be saying under your breath." The two women on my left looked at each other again. "He feels that if he was present in the interview things would be a lot more different, and he wanted you to be comfortable enough to be honest. Oh and before I forget to mention, there were also cameras in the lobby, the cubicle area and the elevator."

Hmmm... smart, nothing more comforting than a little old lady. Even though she did have quite a lot of spunk for someone her age. The man was a genius. She told us she would take about fifteen to twenty minutes so we could use this time to take a break. We all left the room briefly. I walked to the coffee machine/camera for some coffee and followed Sango to the elevator doors. We didn't say anything but I could feel that familiar competitive tension between us. We may be best friends but when rivalry sets, there's no turning back.

We both didn't say a thing for fear we'd say something that Mr. Shotai wouldn't approve of.

-o-0-o-

When we came back the cameras were already gone. Does everything always happen this fast around here? Sango and I sat down in our seats and minutes later the two women and the gay man I didn't realize was here came in as well. We didn't wait long for Ms. Kaede to emerge out of the CEO's office. She didn't make any small talk, she cut right to the chase.

"Miss Yomichi, Miss Tsuyou and Mr. Kanawaru... I'm sorry but you aren't what Mr. Shotai is looking for. Please leave the office immediately and thank you for your time." We watched as they all left and the man seemed to be quite furious too. So it was just down to Sango and I. Again, what are the odds? "Miss Higurashi and Miss Taijiya, Mr. Shotai would like to see you in his office." We got up and entered the office to be once again greeted by the back of a large white leather chair. So much for 'seeing' us in his office... It was silent for a moment until he spoke.

"From what I've seen, you two stood out the most but for different reasons." He said. His voice was so masculine and deep that it rumbled through my core. Which was just really odd to me and it felt really weird. "I shall hold a final interview for you both tomorrow. One on one. Ms. Taijiya I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm sharp, and Ms. Higurashi I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well at 3pm sharp. You are dismissed." And without so much as another word Ms. Kaede quickly ushered us to the elevator doors. How rude he didn't even turn around to greet us. Men are such assholes. Sango pushed the button.

"Could your perfume be any stronger? You're at an interview you stink bomb." Sango said, with that competitive edge.

"Nice try, I'm not wearing perfume. That shit stinks." I told her.

"Yea and so do you." She said turning to me, and I faced her to.

"Well not as much as your attitude. Not to mention you were a vacuum during the group interview. You giant suck up!" I retorted and at that moment the elevator doors opened and we got inside.

"Oh please, at least I don't have a display rack in an attempt to gain extra points." She said pointing at my cleavage. There is so nothing wrong with a bit of cleavage.

"Oh you're one to talk about points with that $400 new suit you bought today." I said tugging a little at her collar. The elevator doors opened and we walked out at a quick pace.

"At least I wasn't acting like a total fake!" She said through her teeth.

"Fake? I'm as real as your stripper booty. Don't ever talk to me about being fake because you know that's not who I am." I almost yelled but I was aware of my surroundings. She opened the lobby door and let it close on me. "Arghh!!" I opened the door and was met by a strong wind that blew harshly at my hair almost blew my skirt off my person. It's a good thing it wasn't one of those flowing ones or else the pigs would get a good eye full. "I'm sure Mr. Shotai would be impressed with that dent you made in his car on your way in the parking lot." Sango gasped.

"That was his?" She asked turning to face me. I nodded. "W-well he doesn't know it was me though!"

"Yet..." I said, and Sango's jaw dropped and I could probably fit _both_ my hands in there.

"You wouldn't!"

"To get what I want? Yes I would." I told her. I was only half kidding, half-serious. Would I really do it?

"A job as a secretary involves answering phones... I'm sure Mr. Shotai would love to hear about how you got fired in the first 15 minutes of your telemarketing job." She said as she smirked and scanned the parking lot to remember where she had parked her car. So she was going to play like that now huh?

"I'm sure it's not as bad as going to jail for stealing your boss' car." I said and she flinched.

"I was seventeen!" She yelled, and started walking faster.

"Age is nothing but a number." I said as we both reached our cars. She unlocked hers without a word and got inside while I searched for my keys. Sango rolled the windows down and looked up at me.

"Well you know what?" She said putting her seat belt on.

"No, what?" I asked finally finding my key. I put my hand on my hip and she started her car.

"You know that girlfriend of yours, Kagura?" She asked. I smiled remembering her pretty face.

"Yea what about her?" I asked dropping my smile and replacing it with an icy glare.

"Well... she is Mrs. Kagura Shotai. Mr. Shotai's beloved wife you've been sleeping with. Good luck on your interview tomorrow." And with that she drove off. Shit her interview was before mine. She wouldn't say anything would she? Then I remembered my own words, _"To get what I want? Yes. I would."_

... FUCK!!


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

-o-0-o-

I stared at the TV monitor as all my interviewee's walked through the lobby doors. I made sure my eyes didn't miss a thing and that my ears were attentive. A man with dark hair and a feline strut walked through first. My claws dug into my palms and anger boiled through me. He reminded me of 'the last one.' I picked up his resume. His name was Muso... and that was it. No middle name no last name. Just Muso. Already this man seemed strange to me. I couldn't chance another situation like the last. I already crossed him off my mental list, but I will pay attention to what he says during the interview anyway.

A blonde and a red head walked through second... giggling. From what I could see they both looked like a couple of 'air heads' as people nowadays would put it. How was it that they made top five? I went through their resumes again. Ah, that's why. Their resumes are pretty impressive I must say. Then again when I compared the two they were similar but worded differently. I glared at the monitor. I strongly dislike when people lie about things like this. I've seen it before actually; where people would put false information to either make themselves sound good or to seem like they have a lot of experience. From the looks of it these girls seemed to have done something similar only they copied each other. I watched as they walked through the elevators. Once they were alone they struck a conversation.

"If Mr. Shotai wasn't married... oh the things I would do to him!" The blonde said.

"Darling I could care less if he was married. Nothing like a little office affair." Said the red head and she winked at her friend. I narrowed my eyes. Pitiful human women. They don't take anything seriously. "Oooooo Mr. Shotai, please don't touch me there!" The red head said fondling her chest. And they both laughed until they were let off at my floor.

About twenty minutes later an ebony haired woman and a chestnut brown haired woman came into the lobby. "Dammit! Why won't it work?" I looked to the top left corner of the screen and saw my employee Hojo hitting his keyboard. I glared at him through the screen. The idiot. I knew for about two weeks that he'd shut off the firewall and spyware system to download porn. He even disabled the anti-virus scans. The man was a fool and to be honest I don't even see him working for me much longer. I saw the ebony haired woman walk towards him. She fixed his problem quickly and easily. Very impressive. I heard her yell back to Hojo telling him not to download porn anymore. I smiled. The embarrassment should keep him from doing it again... but the man was still an idiot.

Once they were alone in the elevator they had a short conversation until a man and a woman walked on. By there appearance it was quite obvious what they were up to. I growled absent-mindedly crushing the resume I had in my hand. I released it and let out an irritated breath. I could care less if they were doing that just as long as they wasted their break doing it and still got their work done. However that wasn't what made me angry. It was that sexual frustration coming back again. I watched as the man grabbed the brown-haired girl on her ass and she did something I didn't even expect her to do. I held back a laugh as she had the man on the floor and in pain in seconds. The woman with the black hair laughed really hard until she was on my floor. I could hear the end of it through the other side of my door. After a few minutes I smelt that familiar scent. It was extremely faint, but I know it's there. It must be seeping through the tiny space beneath my door. Damn that woman!

-o-0-o-

Once the interview was over, Ms. Kaede and I deliberated on who we should pick. Instead of picking just one person I picked two. Sango and Kagome. They greatly interested me and I needed to know just a bit more about them. I arranged for interviews tomorrow. I didn't want any time to be wasted.

Although I am so close to finding my new secretary, I am still quite angered. I promised that I wouldn't hire her. I should've disposed of her resume and never have called her back for an interview, but still I see her name now written in my schedule book for an interview tomorrow. Why is it that she intrigued me with just her very scent? I didn't want to admit it either but she was very beautiful too. She's a damn human though. That's one thing that bothered me the most. NEVER in the centuries of my life have I been even the slightest bit attracted to a human. I always thought they were weak and pathetic and I still do. I banged my fist on my desk and growled in anger. I'll make sure that this doesn't continue any further. Suddenly images of my wife started flooding back and I groaned. That stupid wind witch. That's what I used to call her when I first met her. She was an elemental demon and her element was the wind. In this day and age there hadn't been any reason to use it.

I shook my head. This wasn't like me. I never lose concentration like that, and drift off deep into my thoughts. I didn't get very much sleep last night so I concluded that I was tired. That's actually very interesting. I could go for days without sleep and still be fine, but as of right now there was no other explanation. I need to go out and clear my head. I dialed an extension on the phone on my desk and the presidents' voice greeted me. "Kikyou are you free right now?" I asked. The woman was somewhat strange but she was the president for a reason.

"Yes I am sir. What can I do for you?" She asked in that fake kind voice people always seem to use when they are speaking to higher authorities. I hate it and love it. I love it because it shows my superiority. I hate it because when people do it I know it is fake. They do it to save their buts and to minimize any amount of trouble they might be in in the future.

"Good I need you to take over for me for the rest of the day." I responded.

"Yes sir, I'll be there shortly." She said and hung up the phone. Everyone knew not to question me around here. When I issue an order that person follows... no questions asked. Unless the question is completely relevant and has nothing to do with how I do my job. I packed the papers, forms, and files I needed to bring home into my brief case so that I can review them once I had a clear head at home. I wheeled my white leather chair into the corner of the room. _No one_ sat in my chair. Absolutely no one. There was a slight knock at the door followed by Kikyou opening the door and wheeling in her own chair. She already knew the rules from experience. Kikyou was Kaede's older sister. Only problem is that she looks 45 years younger than she's supposed to look. She'd do excessive amounts of plastic surgery to her face and other parts of her body. Where a woman's' figure sagged and wrinkled, at the age of 66 (and eight years older than her sister) she had a bit of curves. All fake. There wasn't a wrinkle in sight. The woman looked as if she was made of clay.

I instructed her in what needed to be done for the day and with a nod and a fake smile she got to work and I was out the door.

-o-0-o-

I parked my car in the driveway and cursed again looking at the small dent on my car. If only I was around when the bastard did it. He wouldn't have finished denting my car because I would have torn him apart before then. I walked towards my front door pressing the auto-lock button on my keys and hearing the sound of my car locking. Entering the house I noted that it was very quiet. "Kagura?" I called out. There was no answer. I didn't sense her presence around either. She must be out.

I started up the stairs, rubbing my temples. I didn't care for the long journey up the staircase so I leaped to the top and headed for the bathroom. A warm shower might suffice. Upon entering the bathroom, I looked straight into the now fixed mirror and anger arose in me of why it had to be fixed in the first place. I tried to dismiss the thought, but it failed so I quickly undressed and entered a very warm shower. I let the water run over me and eventually I began to feel better.

I tensed as I felt a pair of hands run over my chest and then begin to dip lower to my abdomen. I shuttered despite the warmth of the water and the hands. "Sneaky little witch..." I mumbled and she laughed pressing her body to my back. Sneaky indeed, because of the fact that I didn't hear a sound as she entered the shower... or the house for that matter. With her body pressed to me I noticed she was wearing clothing, and it was so thin I could feel the hardness of her nipples. Then her hands ventured lower grabbing me where I needed most. I growled and grabbed her from behind me pinning her to the shower wall. I braced my hand on the wall beside her so she would have no exit. I used my other hand to firmly hold her chin to look her directly in the eyes. "Listen here... I'm tired of playing your little games..." I trailed off looking down to her body. She was wearing a short, white night gown that was now partially wet. I couldn't even finish my sentence. Damn the bitch... all I could do was glare at her while that sly smile appeared on her face and those crimson eyes held mischief.

"What if I came to give my doggy a treat?" She cooed. If I was able to glare anymore my eyes would shut. I hated when she called me that, but she had a way of making it sound... sexy. What a dangerous woman. "Perhaps a bone?" I ceased my glaring and raised a brow.

"What?" Without any further explanation she slid down from my grasp, and grabbed me again. She looked up at me as she kissed my tip. I closed my eyes for just an instant and felt her warm tongue dart out to lick it as well. My eyes snapped open and my breath hitched. Soon she had her tongue flicking all over it and my muscles tensed. She then took as much of me into her mouth as she could and tasted every inch. I could barely breathe. I loved see how my cock had her mouth gapping wide open to fit it in. I also loved those loud unlady-like slurping sounds she made and how she had to gasp for air when she took me back out. I was hard as stone and I was pleased to no end. Taking her hair out of the bun and grabbing hold of it, I began to thrust myself in and out of her warm slippery mouth and she moaned sending a shockwave of vibrations through my cock, throughout my body and back again. I groaned as my body tensed and just seconds away from coming. Kagura had taken me out of her mouth and I felt cold. She slipped out of my grasp and all in one move ran out of the shower. I didn't come but I was still completely hard and the damn woman ran out before I could comprehend the situation. I growled and fisted the wall cracking some of the tiles.

"Kagura you bitch get back here!" I yelled angrily and jumped out of the shower and out of the steaming bathroom into the freezing hallway. My skin grew goose bumps all over but I disregarded them. I scanned the area and she ran out of the bedroom with her bathrobe over her nightgown and leaped onto the banister. Before I could reach her she blew a kiss and jumped off landing gracefully to the carpeted floor below. I followed suit and she ran out the front door while I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Now Sessho-koi would you really follow me out here completely naked? Have you no shame?" She was toying with me again. I slammed the door and tried to settle my breathing. I should have known from the second she stepped in the shower that she was up to no good. Walking by the window I saw her leap on top of our roof. Where was she going? I went back up the stairs and looked out our bedroom window to see her running to another rooftop and going further away. Perhaps she wanted me to follow her? Like hell I would. It was probably another trap and I wasn't going to fall for another one. Putting on a pair of sweatpants I closed the curtains and walked back to the bathroom to shut the running water off. So much for clearing my head.

-o-0-o-

There's another chapter for ya! I didn't get many reviews and for the longest time I didn't feel motivated to write another chapter if no one was going to read it. However I do really hate starting something without finishing it, so I will try to finish this story for those who do read it. Please review! Thank you!


	6. The New Secretary

Chapter 6: The New Secretary

-o-0-o-

I sat in my room brushing my hair, in which I've probably been doing for over ten minutes. I was too distracted and my mind was invaded with many thoughts. Well... maybe just one thought. Just one person. Was it really true? Was she the wife of the powerful Mr. Shotai himself? It couldn't be! Sango must be just saying that to scare me. However, my thoughts took a turn and I remembered the day I showed Sango a picture I had of Kagura on my phone. I remembered her facial expression and how she seemed sort of uneasy. It must be true then. I've been messing with my maybe-soon-to -be boss' wife. Fuck, what am I going to do?

I mean she's not my girlfriend or anything, we just love to have passionate... times together. That's all right? I had to think about that one. Maybe I really do like her? Do I really see her as more than just a friend with benefits? I stopped brushing my hair and slammed my brush on the dresser. I should never have gotten involved with a married woman! What the hell was I thinking?

"Sorry did I startle you?" I heard a familiar voice at my window. I turned to see that it had been the woman of my current thoughts.

"Kagura..." I didn't know what to say I thought I was seeing things for a moment.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she stepped down from my windowsill and slowly began walking towards me. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed that she was wearing just a bathrobe. She looked down and smiled. "Oh, yea I forgot I was wearing this." She removed her robe and placed is on the chair I was sitting on. I took in a sharp breath when I saw her white nightgown, completely see through.

"Hey you're wet do you need a change of clothes?" I asked turning towards my closet. She stopped me mid-stride by wrapping her arms around my torso and moving them up towards my breasts. I let out a very small moan.

"No need. I don't plan on wearing this much longer." She whispered in my ear with that deep, sexy yet completely feminine voice. My body grew hot and I turned to face her. I kissed her gently on the lips before pushing her onto my bed and straddled her hips.

"You... are such... a tease." I said rubbing her sides and slowly began lifting her nightgown. She smiled and bit her lip and her hands began rubbing and caressing my thighs and hips.

"My husband often tells me that." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Speaking of which..." I started. "Kagura what's your last name?" Those beautiful ruby jewels embedded in her face looked directly at me and lacked any kind of emotion.

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Your last name. What is it? I need to know." I asked her eagerly.

"W-why?" I looked away from her.

"Kagura I don't want the five W's, I want an answer. Are you not Kagura Shotai?" I didn't hear an answer. I looked back down at her and she ran her hands through her wet hair and sighed.

"Yes, but how—" She began but I cut her off.

"Just... someone told me okay? I applied for the secretary position for your husband and I think I'm just so close to getting the job. I just don't know what he will do to me or you if he found out we've been sneaking around like this. I mean what if I do get the job? Would I really be able to even see you anymore?" I told her. She slid out from beneath me and wrapped her arms around me. She held me very tight.

"I promise you he won't find out. Look how careful we have been all this time Kagome." She assured me, but then another question came to mind.

"Kagura don't you love your husband?" She unlocked the embrace she had me in and held my forearms.

"Of course I love my husband! He's so arrogant and sometimes very cold and for the love of god he's such bastard but..." She trailed off and could do nothing but blink.

"But?" I tried to urge her on.

"But I still love him. I'm a tough girl, no one can handle him the way I can. He doesn't know it but I have him tamed. It's just that... I'm trying to teach him a bit of a lesson. I'm trying to show him that he's not as powerful as he thinks. He's always been that way and I think his company has made it ten times as worse. I really think he doesn't realize it. I want him to come to this conclusion on his own you know? So I'm torturing him with the one thing he loves the most, and that's me. It's the very raw fact that he can't have me, and it seems to be killing him. However it has gotten very hard for me not to fulfill my sexual desires as well and I never imagined I'd ever be with a woman that satisfies me. Kagome you have me so addicted..." Kagura gasped. "I'm sorry I've been rambling on about non-sense." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"No. I don't think anything you say is non-sense at all."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I just didn't want to scare you off because I'm his wife." She said giving me a little squeeze.

"Well you do know we have to limit the times we see each other even more so than normal right? I'm sure that every time you leave here my scent is all over you. Demons have a very strong sense of smell right?" I asked.

"That we do." She sat up from under me and held me close inhaling my scent. "And you have the most enticing smell I've ever came across. I'm sure you make all the male demons that walk by you go crazy." She said in a daze and I felt myself blush.

"Really?" I asked, brushing strands of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and inhaled again and this time when she exhaled, it was ragged and when she opened her eyes again they were glazed over with the unmistakable look of lust.

"Ohhh... Kagome..." She moaned my name in a throaty voice that absolutely turned me on. My breath hitched in my throat. She inhaled again and growled. Wait what? She did what? Before I could think any further about what was going on she had me pinned down on the bed with both hands locked in a death grip above my head. Kagura was _never_ the type to dominate. She was always so submissive, but now I could see a whole other side to her. She ripped my shirt off and threw it so hard it landed out the window.

"Kagura?" I said her name.

"Shhh! Don't speak, just moan for me." With that said she gave me no choice but to obey when she captured my breast in her mouth.

-o-0-o-

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Shotai will see you now." The vice-president said as Sango walked out of his office. She had a victorious grin on her face. I did not like that look at _all_! I mean did she actually tell him? She walked to the elevator and I took a deep breath before I stood up from the seat in the waiting room. I entered the office and I again saw nothing but the large white leather chair.

"Ms. Kaede I prefer to do this interview alone please." I gulped and watched as the vice president held a look of confusion on her face and exited the office without a word. It was completely silent for a few moments and I swear I couldn't breathe. Did he find out about Kagura and I? Did he smell the scent of another woman all over his wife last night like I predicted he would? Oh fuck please no! "Have a seat." He said from behind his chair. His voice startled me out of my thoughts and I did as I was told. I held my clammy hands in my lap, straightened my posture and prepared for the worst. "Miss Higurashi I must say..." Oh god here it comes! "That I am very impressed with your resume, as well as the interview you've had with Ms. Kaede."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir." I said rubbing my hands on my skirt to be rid of the clamminess.

"So tell me..." He turned around in his chair and I was frozen in place. I was captivated by his long soft silvery hair and his strong masculine jaw oddly complimented by almost feminine facial features. He had long eyelashes that shaded beautiful cool, honey, golden eyes that contrasted with his hair. His lips were moving but I didn't hear a word... his lips. So soft looking and slightly feminine looking as well. He is so beautiful. My heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"Miss Higurashi is there problem?" He asked in a firm voice. I snapped out of my trance and cleared my throat.

"Sorry sir, could you please repeat the question?" I asked as I crossed my legs. The movement allowed me to realize that my panties were wet. Shit! Not good. His face was expressionless for a moment and then he proceeded with repeating the question.

"Tell me why you think you're best suited for this job." He repeated. I hate when I get asked questions like that, because I never quite know how to answer. I took a moment to form an answer in my head.

"I'm best suited because I have experience as a secretary. I'm a very dedicated person. I know how to talk to all kinds of people and I know how to handle stressful situations. I work quickly and efficiently and I can always be counted on to get the job done." There that sounded like a good answer. I wasn't bullshitting either. It's all true but very nicely worded I must say. The look on his face and the nod of approval told me that he was impressed with my answer. However he didn't say anything. He just inhaled a deep breath and opened a file and read the contents inside. I saw my name on the top so it must be my resume.

"You're hired." He stated rather out of nowhere. I didn't expect it at all and my heart picked up pace again. Was I hearing things? No way. He looked up from the file when he took note of my silence. "Did you hear what I said? I said you're hired. You may leave now. I expect you here 9am sharp tomorrow morning. I will provide you with an official schedule. Arrive late and you will be penalized. Understood?" He said all without looking up from the file. No I don't understand actually. I mean, that's it? Seriously?

"Thank you very much Mr. Shotai. I assure you that I will meet your expectations." I said as I stood up and shook his hand. He hand a firm grasp and I noted that his hands looked rough but felt soft. I almost didn't let go. I turned to leave and as I opened the door it shut closed with great force. When I looked up I saw a hand pressed firmly to the door. I turned and saw that it belonged to Mr. Shotai. Obviously Kagome! He _is_ the only other person in the room. He let out a breath and rubbed his temple with his free hand. I also noticed that he was a kinda close. Or was I reading to much into things?

"I failed to mention the rules to you." He said. It could be my imagination but he seemed slightly irritated.

"The rules?" I asked. He took a moment to think about it.

"Yes, the dress code. You are to wear your hair in a bun or a ponytail. No heals higher than one and a half inches. Dress appropriately for work and do _not_ wear anything revealing and no vibrant colours due to the mere fact that it is too distracting. I prefer you wear black and no skirts higher than just above the knee. No large or dangling jewelry. Do not wear too much make up - "

"I don't wear make up sir." I told him. He stared at me for a long moment without blinking. I crossed my arms I held my gaze with him, but his face was so beautiful I had to look away. He removed his hand from the door loosened his tie slightly and crossed his arms as well.

"Do you object to these rules Miss Higurashi?" It sounded almost like there was a challenge in his voice. It was so slight that I could pass it off for just hearing things again.

"No sir. I understand your reasoning for these rules." His eyes widened for a fraction of an instant. "A place of business is not meant to be a fashion show, it's meant to be taken seriously. If my main objective for coming to work is to get my job done, then no I don't have any objections to these rules." He looked at me a second longer and then turned to retreat back to his desk to sit in his chair. He turned in his chair and faced the window blocking my view of him.

"Very well then. I shall see you tomorrow, 9am sharp. I prefer my coffee black."

"Yes sir." And with that I walked out of his office. The elevator didn't take long at all. Once in the elevator and confirming that I was alone, I let out a scream of excitement. "I got the job! Yes! I rule!" I began dancing around the elevator until it stopped and let someone in. I stopped immediately cleared my throat and fixed my clothing.

-o-0-o-

When I got home Sango was cooking in the kitchen. Whatever it was smelt amazing. "Yo." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me, so I'm guessing that yesterdays beef was over.

"Guess what? I got the job! She screamed excitedly." I frowned.

"What?"

"Oh not the secretary job. You're looking at the newest security guard in town baybay!" She grinned and I cocked my head to the side.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Well, remember how I totally took down that perv in the elevator right before our first interview?" I nodded. "Well apparently he liked that if situations like that occurred I could handle it with ease. All those years training in many forms of martial arts paid off in more ways than one."

"Wow! Congrats Sango! I'm very happy for you!" I hugged her tight. And I really was to.

"Thanks! I'm so happy!" She said hugging me back. The she pulled back so she could look at me. "What about you?" My face lit up and I released her.

"I got it!" I screamed. "I'm the new secretary." Sango gasped and hugged me again.

"Kagome you did it kiddo!" She said patting my back. I glared. A whole year and a half older than me and I'm the 'kiddo.' Jerk.

After chatting up with Sango, eating dinner, and taking a shower I went to my room and opened the window. I often found myself leaving it open just in case a certain someone wanted to creep in at night. I let myself fall on my bed with a flop and buried my face in the pillow. It smelt just like her, and right then and there a flashback of the last time she was here came to mind. I sighed and turned on my back, the images wouldn't leave to allow me to go to sleep. Then out of nowhere an image of my new boss invaded my thoughts. I furrowed my brows. Why was he on my mind now? I wanted to switch back to my previous thoughts, but I just couldn't. I suddenly realized exactly how close he was to me today. I mean I knew but now it was really sinking in.

"_Dress appropriately for work and do _not_ wear anything revealing and no vibrant colours due to the mere fact that it is too distracting." _He had said earlier. He stressed that sentence the most. However he confused me with the whole dress code thing because when I went back downstairs, I noticed that the female workers pretty much broke almost every rule. I glared at the ceiling. So why were they allowed to disobey the dress code but I was stressed not to?

I went under the covers to get more comfortable. I could feel sleep coming to me. I'll obey the dress code for now. Only because I just got hired, but tomorrow I'm gunna march right in there and demand why I have less freedom of expression. Okay so maybe not demand because again, I _just_ got hired. Don't wanna blow it.

I yawned and turned toward the direction of my window. I watched as the curtains blew in the wind. The simple movements quickly put me to sleep.

-o-0-o-

So Kagome and Sesshomaru finally meet! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update really soon. For now please review! Thanks. :-)


	7. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter 7: So Close Yet So Far

-o-0-o-

The second she entered my office, the entire room immediately filled with her scent. Suddenly I didn't want Ms. Kaede in the room just for the mere fact that her old lady perfume was getting in the way of Ms. Higurashi's. I gripped the arm rest of my leather chair as I told Ms. Kaede to leave the room. Why does this wretched woman make me behave so strangely? As I told her to have a seat I debated on whether or not I should be more professional and have this interview face to face. The answer was obvious but the problem? If I face her now the constant flow of her scent to my nose would be more direct and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there. I can't let her get to me like this dammit, I'm Sesshomaru! The very fact that I had to contemplate this made me feel what I'm sure is weakness. A feeling I've never felt before… until now.

I turned in my seat and folded my hands together on my desk. My face completely composed though on the inside -dare I admit it- I was struggling. I took in her features. She had long black hair, creamy fair skin and smoldering, exotic brown eyes. I had to force myself not to get lost in those eyes as I asked her a basic question. "So tell me, why do you think you're best suited for this job?" I received no reply except for the warm smell of arousal mixing in with her already overwhelming scent. I tensed. She was aroused? I nearly smiled. It doesn't take much for me to turn a human woman on but I could care less about how human women felt about me anyway. So I couldn't comprehend why I was pleased to no end by this. Why was she so… different? It's like I can feel some kind of energy vibrate from her. Something I've never felt from any other human in all my years of living. She wasn't a demon or even partial demon, that I knew but her presence seemed to pulsate. It is like she's more than just human. Coming out of my thoughts I realized she hadn't yet responded to my question. "Ms. Higurashi is there a problem?"

"Sorry sir, could you please repeat the question?" I watched as she quickly crossed her legs, wafting the scent of her arousal in my direction. I can't sit here like this anymore. I need to end this interview and I need it to end _now_!

"Tell me why you think you're best suited for the job." I repeated. She spoke but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. If I were to describe what was going on with me now, I'd say I was drunk off of her. She was hired the moment she walked in anyway. Even after I swore I wouldn't hire her. I haven't been able to understand my actions recently which greatly pissed me the hell off. However I decided last night that I'd put aside my internal feud and hire her for her skills instead. When I realized she had finished talking, I took another look at her resume and pretended to deliberate. "You're hired." I said finally. She looked surprised and she didn't move or say a word. I suddenly wanted her out of my office immediately. The sooner she left, the sooner I could be my normal self. "Did you hear what I said? I said you're hired. You may leave now. I expect you here 9am sharp tomorrow morning. I will provide you with an official schedule. Arrive late and you will be penalized. Understood?"

She thanked me and got up to leave. I couldn't help but notice the natural sway of her hips, the long legs and god help me, I was completely caught off guard by an ass that could rival that of my wife. I had to admit she looked pretty damn good for a pathetic human. No… I can't stand for this every day. Her scent is a distraction enough. So I came up with the perfect solution. She opened the door but I sprung out of my seat and reached her within seconds slamming the door. I was a lot closer than I intended to be. I was overwhelmed at the proximity of her and it irritated me. "I failed to mention the rules to you."

"The rules?" She asked. I wanted to make sure that when she arrived to work tomorrow, she would be dressed as unappealing as possible without raising any suspicions. So I instructed her to wear attire that I figured would be very unattractive to me. After telling her that I prefer my coffee black I dismissed her and sat at my desk gripping the edge of it, groaning when I realized a familiar stiff feeling in my pants. What have I done?

-o-0-o-

I stormed into my house slamming the door so hard the walls vibrated. "Kagura! Kagura get your ass down here NOW!" I yelled, frustrated. After I hired Ms. Higurashi I ordered that no one disturb me at work. I knew that I wasn't myself and I couldn't understand why she was the cause of it. Yea she smelled good, but why was I so… drawn to her? Why couldn't I get her off my mind?

"I'm merely just craving what I'm lacking at home. Nothing more." I told myself then. I looked up the stairs as a maid quickly ran down the stairs and bowed her head not just out of respect but to hide the flush on her face. I once overheard her and a maid in the next room whispering their latest gossip to each other only to find that they both had a crush on me even though one of them was happily married with children. I had to go upstairs to avoid the more vulgar parts when they shared their fantasies. Not a conversation I cared to overhear. Of course, as always I had no interest in human women. She folded her yellow rubber gloved hands together in front of her.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru but Lady Kagura has gone out." She said in a small voice. I growled in annoyance.

"Did she say where she was going?" I barely got the words past my gritted teeth.

"No she hasn't my Lord."

"Very well then." I said finally, and she did a quick curtsy before disappearing back up the stairs. I sighed as I walked into my large living room rubbing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. I threw my briefcase onto the sofa and loosened up my neck tie. "Tv out." I called out to the empty room and I watched as the giant painting of a white dog demon slid out of place and into the wall. Another section of the wall opened and my 72 inch plasma flat screen tv slid out of the wall vertically and flipped horizontally fitting itself flat on the wall in place of the absent painting. "Tv on." And the tv turned itself on. I made sure to install a voice activation system so that only Kagura and myself could control it. It prevented our guests from fighting over who got to try it out. When the tv was on it blared with soap operas. I glared at my television as if it were its own fault for being on this channel. "Tv mute, Tv guide." And the tv went silent as a guide pulled up on the screen. "Tv, scroll down at speed 2." My tv had 5 speeds in which I could change channels. I hadn't watched tv in a very long time and now I remembered why. There was nothing interesting on these days. I don't watch sports and I could care less about orange people living on the shores of New Jersey. I sighed again and replaced it with the painting again. Perhaps if I get some work done it would take my mind off of things. As I grabbed my briefcase and made my way up the stairs I wondered where my wife was going these days. She always seemed to disappear when I wasn't home.

-o-0-o-

"Why is your hair wet?" I asked Kagura when she walked through the front door later that evening. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go swimming now?" She seemed irritated that I asked. I glared at her.

"What's wrong with our pools?" I asked as I approached her. She smiled and walked into my open arms giving me a peck on my lips but I grabbed her face and gave her a more heated kiss before she could fully pull away. I felt her shudder under my touch and I smiled on her lips. I suddenly forgot everything. I picked her up and backed her firmly up against the wall. I grazed her thighs with my nails and she whimpered.

"Nothing's wrong with our pools Sessho-koi. I just wanted to spend the day with Kanna that's all." She replied. I paid no attention to what she was saying as I kissed down her neck. I refuse to let her get away this time.

"Shut up don't say anything." I said in a strained voice as I began to harden again. Relieve me this time dammit! I kissed her more hungrily. This time I _will_ get what I want. I refuse to be denied again. She slid downward out of my arms but I made sure to keep her pressed firmly against me. She went to her knees and I gripped her hair in my hand as she slid my pants down and my erected member sprung out nearly hitting her in the face. She grabbed it with both hands and licked the length of it forcing a groan past my throat. I used my other hand to pull my hair back to see her. She licked circles around the tip before putting me in her mouth. I writhed with pleasure as she bobbed her head. Although the tip was hitting the back of her throat I wanted all of me in her mouth. So I threw my shirt over my head and gripped her hair with both hands as I shoved every last inch down her throat feeling her gag reflexes working over me.

"Fuck… Kagura…" My voice strained as I panted her name. I worked my cock down her throat in slow controlled thrusts until I couldn't hold back any longer. I started to fuck her face hard and fast and she took it like a good girl. That was until a series of noises startled us both and my wife started choking on it. I pulled out and her face turned red as she gripped her throat coughing severely. I looked to the bottom of the stairs to see the maid had fallen down the stairs on her ass. The long skirt of her uniform was lifted up and I could see that her panties were pulled down. All of her cleaning supplies were scattered on the floor and on the steps. She was flushed from head to toe and she bit her lip in embarrassment. I fully turned around to face her not really caring that I was flashing her while I was still erect. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "Finished cleaning?" I asked. I had caught my breath enough to speak almost normally.

"I… I, uh… I…" She stuttered but nodded when words failed her. "Then you may leave." She nodded again, stood up and gathered her cleaning supplies and waddled toward the front door. She had forgotten to pull up her panties and couldn't look me in the eyes. However her eyes had no problem roaming over my body and she bit her bottom lip again when her eyes rested on my stiff aching piece. She left through the front door without a word. I shook my head and chuckled. "Now where were we?" I asked turning around to find that bitch had disappeared… again. "Fuck, Kagura! Stop toying with me!" I yelled. Then I realized something. Kagura said she went swimming but she didn't smell anything like chlorine.

-o-0-o-

I finally finished the paperwork I brought home from work and headed upstairs to the bedroom. It was just before 2 in the morning. When I opened the door I expected my wife to be sleeping but instead she was up reading. She looked up from her book and smiled at me pulling out the covers from my side of the bed for me. I glared at her. Didn't she understand that I was furious with her? I hated when she played nice when she clearly knew I was angry with her. I got into bed and faced away from her without a word.

"Awww, is my doggy mad at me now?" She cooed, moving closer and running her fingers through my hair. Still I didn't respond. I was not in the mood for her games right now. "Well that's too bad! Tonight may have been the night I gave in. Or maybe not… who knows." I could practically hear the pleasure in her torturing me.

"Woman, stop toying with me! I don't see what you have to gain from this. You're not getting any sex out of this either!" I turned to glare again when I noticed that she grew very still. Her face was completely expressionless. Then without another word she turned the light out on her nightstand and pulled the covers over herself. Now there aren't very many things that confuse me. I almost always know what's going on around me. Right now I was indeed somewhat confused. Did I hit a soft spot? Maybe this was the key to getting her to give in.

I stroked the soft skin of her shoulder. "You see…" I began. "Last I checked you very much enjoyed sex with me." I trailed kisses from the tip of her shoulder to the lobe of her ear. "And I very much enjoyed seeing the pleasure on your face, the fear in your eyes, the way your body quivered and shook with ecstasy when I pounded my hardness into your sweet little..." I trailed off as I ran my hand down the side of her body beneath the blanket. I reached my destination. That luscious butt I love so much. I slid my hand down her panties and between the slick wetness of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as the pleasure began. I twirled my fingers inside her in circles and a moan spilled out from her lips. I groaned when the sweet scent of her arousal filled my nose. She opened up for me, allowing me to sink my fingers in deeper and hit all the spots I knew set her off. She let out a deep throaty moan that seemed to vibrate through my body and straight to my already throbbing hard-on. This was it. She was finally done toying with me. I was so lost in this moment that I almost didn't hear what she said.

"S-stop. Please, stop Sesshomaru." She whispered in mid-moan. She wanted me to… what! Usually, I'd listen to her wishes but I didn't want to stop. She had never told me to stop pleasuring her in all of our marriage. And we were married a very, very long time. I'm tired of being so close. So terribly close and then denied at the last possible second. It was an incredibly sick game she was playing and I was not going to play along. I wasn't going to just take it. Not anymore. I worked my fingers in her fiercely until she could no longer speak. She moaned and screamed when I brought her over the edge leaking her sweet juices all over my hand and to the sheets beneath her.

When she finally caught her breath she sat up and glared at me. Now I really am confused. I don't understand this at all. She was angry? "You just don't get it do you?" She asked getting out of bed and putting a bathrobe on. I couldn't answer. What did I say to that? What was there to get? "Here's a hint. Until you get it you won't get _anything_ from _me_!" She walked to the other side of the room and opened the window. She took a step up onto the windowsill. She looked over her shoulder. "And don't even _think_ about following me." And then she was gone leaving me with my thoughts and wet bed sheets.


	8. First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life

Chapter 8: First Day of the Rest of Your Life

-o-0-o-

I looked myself over in the mirror checking every detail. This was my first day as the new secretary of the biggest company in all of Japan. Probably in the whole world. I was nervous already and needed to make sure that my first day went perfect. I went over a mental check list to be sure that what I was wearing met Mr. Shotai's requirements. I was covered where I should be. I wore all black, studs in my ears, and 1 ½ inch heels. Yep everything was as it should be. He told me not to wear anything revealing but he didn't say anything about the fit. I was sure to have my suit hug every curve without suffocating me. I went out of my way to buy a whole new set of suits, none of them cheap. Why not? I was gunna be racking in the dough in the next couple of weeks anyway. I heard a low whistle coming from the doorway. I turned to see Sango still in her PJ's and a tank top. She didn't start work until the evening.

"Do I look ok?" I asked turning back toward the mirror to fix my high ponytail.

"Yea you look great kiddo!" She said looking at me from head to toe. "New suit?" She asked. I nodded and went to grab my brand new brief case off my bed. I stifled a yawn. I was so nervous and excited that I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked last night. I gave Sango a peck on the cheek as I passed her out the door.

"Wish me luck!" I told her.

"Hmm what kind of luck? Good or bad?" She asked me. I looked over my shoulder and glared at her. She giggled. "Good luck kiddo! Knock 'em dead!"

-o-0-o-

When I stepped off the elevator and walked toward my new desk, I noticed a gold name plate that read, "Ms. K. Higurashi". I smiled because it was like the deal was sealed. This was for real. I noticed that there was also a small stack of papers in the corner and two files beside it. This is it? Ha! Piece of cake! I put my briefcase on my chair and knocked on my new boss' door, his black coffee in hand.

"Come in!" I heard a deep voice on the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw him leaning over his desk signing something and then stamping it. Then he gathered a bunch of other papers and stapled them together before he looked at me with those piercing cool, honey-gold eyes. It's funny, I wouldn't describe that certain colour as a cool colour but somehow those eyes seemed… well, cold.

"Your coffee sir." I said placing the cup on his desk. His gaze didn't budge. He didn't look at the cup. In fact he didn't even blink for a moment. Then he glanced at the analogue clock above the door behind me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're early." He stated. Was that a bad thing? I didn't know what to say. "No matter, I'll have you fill these out now then." He said sliding the papers he stapled toward me. It was a contract. "Sign beside the X's." He said. I skimmed through each page and signed where I needed to. When I looked up I was startled to see that he was staring at me. His gaze was intense. He didn't flinch or look away when I caught him either. Was he trying to intimidate me? Good luck with that… I slid the papers back to him and he got up and put them in the filing cabinet on the other side of the room. Then he walked back to his seat and resumed staring at me intensely.

"Will that be all Mr. Shotai?" I asked in a polite voice. He glared so fast I would've missed it if I blinked at that moment. Yeah that's right I'm not afraid of you… bastard. He was too pretty for me to be afraid.

"No." And he waved me away as he opened a drawer and pulled more papers out. When I reached the door I opened it and looked back at him. He was an ass, that I could tell but I couldn't deny that he was incredibly beautiful. Once at my desk I punched in right at 9 and got to work. Well, today is the start of the rest of my life.

-o-0-o-

I hung up the phone with Kagura before I finished my lunch break. I wanted to check up on her, so I chatted with her five minutes before my break was over. She came over last night and told me that she had a fight with her husband. The man that was just one room away from me. The poor woman, how could she put up with him for so long? But she loves him a lot. It kinda hurt to hear her say that. Which is ridiculous, I knew that I was getting involved with a married woman. I just didn't think that I'd develop something past the friends with benefits zone.

The door to his office opened and he came around to my desk and dropped a giant stack of papers on my desk. I eyeballed the stack. Then he walked back into his office and dropped another smaller stack on my desk. "I haven't had a secretary for over a week. I couldn't bother with hiring a temporary, so you have a lot of catching up to do." He said with a smirk on his face, but it disappeared not to long after. He didn't seem to like displaying his emotions for very long. It pissed me off that he was amused by this. "I want these done by Thursday." He said tapping the larger pile. Then he pointed to the smaller pile. These are some of my clients. The last secretary already did all the booking. All you have to do now is log the appointments into my schedule he said handing me a black book. "If you don't finish today, give me a copy of the appointments for tomorrow. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." I replied with a smile so fake it almost hurt. What a jerk! Why didn't he give me all this earlier? I would've been partially done by now. Again I couldn't help but feel sorry for Kagura. Yet somehow I caught myself staring at that beautiful cupid bow mouth of his. If this guy wasn't already a CEO of a company he could've made millions as a super model. With a face like that why not? Without another word he went back into the office slamming the door although I couldn't fathom why. Man this guy has issues. I wasted no time getting to work. I had a lot to do.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and I looked up to see Kouga, a guy with a gelled back mohak and another guy that had gray hair with a patch of black in the front flanking him on both sides. They looked a little nervous. "Heyyyyyy, new girl!" I looked back down at my paper work not paying him any mind. It seems this visit isn't work related. "Sooooo… what are you up to this weekend?" He asked. I didn't say a thing and kept working. "Nothing? Great because you and I are seeing a movie. I don't like chick-flicks so we're seeing…" He paused and started snapping his fingers. "Hey what was the name of the movie I wanted to see?" He asked one of the guys behind him. I didn't look up to see who.

" Cowboy's on Mars." They both replied at the same time.

"Yeah! That's it!" He said slapping the edge of my desk. "So we're seeing that one ok?" I finally looked up.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I asked even though I heard every word. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, then opened it again and closed it again. I shook my head and continued working. "If you don't have an appointment to see the big man himself then you might as well leave because I have no time to for you." I heard him growl and slam both hands on my desk.

"First day and you think you have balls huh? That's ok I like my women hard to get. It just makes the chase that much more interesting." He walked around my desk and spun me in my chair away from my work and lifted my chin up so that I would meet his eyes. "Mark my words you will be mine." He winked at me. I glared at him and slapped his hand away. Before I could tell him of my disinterest in men, Mr. Shotai's office door swung open and he walked out with a sheet of paper in his hand. He took one look at the scene before him and crossed his arms. Fuck! These guys are going to get me in trouble! Or at least that's what I thought when he glared at the two men behind my desk.

"Both of you get back to work… _now!_"He barked at them. They paled in the face and sprinted toward the elevators fighting over the button that would get them out of danger. Mr. Shotai was already done with them because now he was glaring at Kouga.

"You. Is there any particular reason you're bothering my secretary?" His voice was calm but deadly. If the room didn't smell like pine and newspapers I would've smelt shit, because I wouldn't blame Kouga for shitting himself right now. He did deserve the trouble he was getting in though. Serves him right!

"I-I'm on my break Mr. Shotai… sir." He said.

"That's no excuse for disrupting my secretary. Now if you value your… job, you'd leave and not come back up here unless you have some business with me." He said, deadly voice still intact. The look in his eyes were that of a predator and Kouga was his prey.

"Yes sir!" Kouga replied quickly and ran to the elevators before they could close on him. His two friends already in the elevator were rapidly tapping the buttons in the elevator hoping the doors would close as fast as possible but Kouga caught it anyway. Some friends.

I turned to Mr. Shotai and before I could thank him he handed me the paper he had in his hand. "One last thing." He said as if what just happened before didn't just happen. I blinked a few times and swallowed my appreciation to look at the paper in my hands. "Make photo copies and post one on each floor of this building." He left again as quickly as possible before I could say anything. I read the paper. It read 'Celebrating the 60th anniversary of Shotai Co." The rest of the flyer had details as to when and where the event was being held. It was a semi-formal event. I'm so there.

-o-0-o-

By the end of the day, I was surprised that I actually got a ton of work done. I had already finished scheduling all of his appointments and have done almost half of the work that was to be completed three days from now. I was able to get all that extra work done on my break. I ate my lunch as quickly as possible and went right back to work. It was just the first day and my butt was sore from sitting all day. I put the paperwork that I finished in a folder and put it in the top drawer of my desk. Picking up the black book on my desk I knocked on my boss' door and walked in after he gave me the ok. I placed the book in front of him and he looked at it, then at me. I just smiled. "No need for a copy I finished the whole thing." He picked it up and went through it surprised that all the days for this month had been filled.

"Did you manage to get a decent amount of your other work done?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I watched his lips as he spoke.

"Yes, sir." I answered. He seemed impressed. Just what I was going for. It seems I did pretty well for my first day.

"Alright. Well before you leave let me just get your schedule." And he opened his drawer and took a sheet of paper out from a folder. I put my brief case on his desk and opened it so I could put it in.

"Is there anything else before I go?" I asked.

"No that is all, you may leave now." He said. I turned to leave but before I reached the door I turned. "Have a good evening sir." He just nodded and I was out the door. He wasn't so bad… when he wasn't being an asshole.


	9. Lust Is Insanity

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for so long again. I've been living in Africa for a while and where I was staying internet access was scarce. I had a great time there but I'm back home now. Anyway, there seems to be a bit of confusion and I'd just like to clear that up. First of all, this is a Kagura/Sesshomaru/Kagome story. Yes it's a three way pairing/love triangle. Second, most people are confused by Kagura's actions. She explains it to Kagome in chapter 6 (The New Secretary), and it's very clear. Her husband is a power drunk, egotistical bastard and she's teaching him a lesson. She just wants him to figure out the hard way that yes even he can be vulnerable to and he doesn't have power and control over everyone and everything. He can't get everything he wants at the snap of his fingers just because he's the CEO of a company (I suppose it's my fault people forgot that important detail since I haven't updated in forever -_-).Yet at the same time she's exploring another part of her sexuality that she had no idea existed. Women. So I hope that clears up any confusion! Enjoy this next chapter and review please!

Chapter 9: Lust Is Insanity

-o-0-o-

I found myself constantly staring at her. If I wasn't trying to get under her skin and intimidate her I was trying to figure her out. What goes on in that mind of hers? What was she thinking when I was trying to piss her off? There was no way of telling. This woman was very intriguing and she had me out of my seat peering through the small spaces between the vertical blinds that hung on my windows. I watched her every move, evaluating her but also taking her in. I took in how even though she was covered the way I instructed her to be, she still found a way to be completely enticing. My mind was clouded with her scent for so long that I barely noticed much else until now. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the elevator doors opened and that loud mouthed wolf and his two followers arrived. What would she do now? My question was answered when she looked up for merely a second just to look back down and ignore them.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I heard her say. I smiled at her wit. "If you don't have an appointment to see the big man himself-" You have no idea how big… My thoughts interrupted, though I'm quite sure that wasn't the direction she was taking the conversation. I watched as that damn wolf held her chin with his hand and if I were to explain what just happened to me at that very moment I'd say a surge of jealousy flared to life from somewhere inside me. I looked at the piece of paper I was looking over before I became distracted. I needed to stop what was happening without it being known that I was watching but that I walked in by coincidence. So I did just that and scolded the fuckers back to work. After handing her the paper along with instructions I rushed back to my office before her scent could consume me.

I'm sure she could've taken care of herself for she seems like the type of woman that could. I just couldn't shake the overwhelming need to protect her and declare her mine. I headed straight to my private washroom and gripped the edge of the counter until it began to splinter. I glared at the man in the mirror. There was no other logical explanation, I was going insane do to what my body was lacking. I wasn't lacking the teasingly brief moments of oral pleasure my wife gave just to further piss me off. What I really needed was all of her. Every single pleasurable inch of her. Now because of it I was spying on another woman. A _human_ woman at that! I growled feeling the need to tear something apart but after a few deep calming breaths I found composure and walked back into my office and continued working, trying my best not to leave my seat and head back out to my secretary.

-o-0-o-

I stared for a moment at two folders each with a large stack of papers in them. I looked up at the person who had dropped them on my desk and couldn't help but notice how she flinched ever so slightly. I almost smiled. "What is this?" I asked.

"The assignment you asked me to have done by Thursday." She replied. I glanced at the calendar on the edge of my desk.

"You're a day early." I said, skilfully hiding my astonishment. "Are you sure you've completed the task to perfection? Are you sure that if I go over these now there wouldn't be any mistakes?" I watched as she lifted her head and her spine straightened. She was confident, and I couldn't quite understand why I liked that more than I probably should.

"Yes sir. I rarely make mistakes. I wouldn't turn in anything less than my best work." She replied. They say confidence is the sexiest thing a woman could have. Somehow, she made the very air radiate with it, almost as if I could choke on it; and I wanted nothing more than to take her on my desk this very moment. Suddenly the smell of ink filled my senses as I realized I gripped the pen in my hand too hard, breaking it and causing ink to spill all over my pants. I hid all evidence of my frustration from my face and asked her to leave. I stood up throwing my broken pen in the trash beneath my desk and got a fresh dark grey suit. I put the pants on and threw out the soiled pair. Before I could get an arm through my white dress shirt I looked up as Ms. Higurashi reappeared through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. She took me in and studied my body. Her lips parted as she let out a shaky breath as her eyes slowly moved up my torso to finally meet my face. Although her expression was completely serious, it didn't hide the blush on her face and neck. Hiding my smirk, I instead chose to glare at her.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing back in here without knocking first?" I asked as I slowly slid my shirt on leaving it open as I went to lean against my desk. She was silent for a few seconds more before clearing her throat and responding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but your first appointment of the day is waiting in the waiting room for you. After that you have a board meeting in about forty-five minutes.

I nodded. "Very well then. Tell them I will be ready for them in a just a couple of minutes I said beginning to button up my shirt. I watched her carefully as she gave me one more look over before nodding and exiting my office. I walked into my washroom and looked in the mirror as I fixed my suit. My pride suddenly swelled as it dawned on me… I had just been checked out by a lesbian.

-o-0-o-

I sat in the board room at the head of the table paying as close attention to Kikyou's presentation as possible. The sexual tension between her and my Treasurer who just so happens to be my younger, half breed, half-brother was disgusting and nauseating. The air became heavily spiked with their lust for each other. It sickened me, though it made me wonder if that's what my fascination with someone in particular was like on the outside. I didn't want to think about it. Unfortunately for me that someone in particular began to take over my thoughts once again, causing me to struggle to contain the sexual desires I've started to develop for her. When I looked back at my brother his gaze was no longer fixated on Kikyou, his attention was now on me. I noticed that his nostrils were slightly flared, which meant that he just caught a whiff of something. He glared at me for a moment longer before Kikyou had caught his attention once again.

What was that half-breed thinking up now? I knew I would be hearing about something stupid and irrelevant from him later. That's how he was. He didn't quite think rationally and he always jumped to conclusions. If he wasn't great at his job I'd have the dumb ass fired in a heartbeat. Just because he is my half-brother does not mean he gets special treatment. I have no problem treating him like everyone else. What irritates me the most is that he often didn't treat me like the powerful man that I am. He doesn't treat me like how everyone else treats me because in his mind he's better than everyone, even when he's clearly not.

Kikyou went on and on in that nearly monotone voice of hers. Everyone else was completely silent. The only other sound in the room was an annoying buzz. I pondered upon that for a moment. If I actually tune out all the talking, I can hear this mystery noise clearly. What was that? I suddenly took in the underlying scent of sweat as well. As the minutes went by the smell became stronger. I looked to my brother he was now pointing his face in some random direction with his nose crinkling every now and then when he sniffed the air. He never seemed to realize what he was doing whenever he tried to track whatever scent he'd pick up at the time. Then I noticed that someone's breathing had hitched. A balding, white-haired man further down on my left two seats away from Kikyou, kept shooting quick glances at Inuyasha. He also had a thin layer of sweat coated on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as Inuyasha's eyes finally rested on the man as well. We both glanced at each other before rising from our seats, stopping Kikyou from talking any further and all curious eyes darted between Inuyasha and I and around the room.

We stopped behind the man's chair and I crossed my arms as Inuyasha picked him up by the back of his collar. I didn't look at anything else but the man dangling before me as Inuyasha patted him down finding a small microphone tucked under the knot of his tie. I glared at the dark-haired man and his pulse quickened as he stared at me with horror.

"Care to explain yourself?" I asked him, making sure everyone else could hear loud and clear. I waited patiently as he began to stutter the beginning of his excuse. I was used to these types of responses by now.

"H-h-he made me! I swear! P-please spare me!" The man practically wailed. "He said he could make me disappear off the face of the earth and no one will remember I even existed! Sir you have to believe me!" He folded his hands together when he begged. I narrowed my eyes further and I inhaled his scent. I could smell the unfamiliar scent of another person entirely on him but it was very faint. Which means he is telling the truth. I will admit that this trick was clever but not clever enough to get past me or even my dimwitted half-brother for that matter.

"Take his entire jacket just in case." I said.

"S-sir, with all due respect I ask that you please not damage my…" He gulped as I gave him a look that once made a grown man cry. Yes he asked me nicely but I couldn't take being told what to do, especially by someone that works for me. Did he not realize the situation he was in? I contemplated firing him just for that reason before I realized it was my temper doing my thinking this moment.

"I will see you in my office after this meeting is over." I told him in as calm a voice as I could manage despite my state of mind. I think I was just more angry at the fact that someone out there was trying to steal valuable information from my business than anything else. As everything went back into order and the meeting resumed I had only one thought. I needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

-o-0-o-

When the elevator doors opened I was greeted with that sweet familiar scent. It took me by surprise because I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to prepare myself. I locked eyes with the owner of the scent for an instant before she returned her focus to her work. Every day I was becoming more and more satisfied with my decision to hire her. The secretaries in the past often took advantage of my absence. I walked quickly into my office to be away from her. I couldn't think about her now, I had more pressing matters to attend to. I sat in my white leather chair and the wired man from the meeting, I think I can recall his name being Myouga, took a seat. He was partial demon, and a very weak demon at that. In fact his presence seems almost human. "Tell me everything you can remember about what happened before the meeting. " I told him. And he went off talking at a fast pace trying to get every detail in before I could have a reaction. He said the man that did it wore a mask that looked like a monkey.

"No wait it was a baboon to be exact." He corrected himself. I quirked a brow. Well that was strange news.

"Did he mention anything about his motives or why he was wiring a recording device to you?" I asked. Of all the information he gave me, that was the most important of all. Myouga pursed his lips and slowly shook his head.

" 'Fraid not sir, he just threatened me, wired me and told me to pretend that it didn't happen. He left in a black Mercedes after that." I noticed now he was more calm explaining to me now that he didn't have to be afraid of getting caught anymore. He genuinely seemed like he wanted to help catch that bastard. I could tell that he wasn't lying about anything he had said thus far. Shaking my head I sighed closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. Without looking up at him I spoke again.

"Is that all the information you have for me on this matter?"

"Yes it is sir. Also I'd like to apologize for getting mixed up in this mess." He said in a sincere voice.

"If that will be all you may leave." I said as I turned in my chair. The curtains were closed so I blankly stared at it while deep in thought. I had a million things running through my mind at the moment. Who could possibly be incompetent enough to try to bring down the biggest company in all of Japan? Do they not understand how powerful and influential I am? I pressed the intercom button and called for my secretary. I could've spoken with her through the intercom but I couldn't suppress my constant urge to be around her. To look at her pulsing with life and energy and to hear her voice singing through me just as she had entered and greeted me. Of course it was impossible to forget that sweet and unique scent of hers. A scent I've gotten used to by now but was powerful enough to continuously overwhelm me, filling my body with desires I've felt for no other woman but my wife.

I couldn't explain my sudden urges when the situation I was in sat heavy on my shoulders. It stressed me out, but maybe it was because I was stressed out that I ended up feeling this way towards her. A sign of weakness I did not like. I watched as she placed her hands on her hips. I was suddenly jealous that her hands could be there. I wished badly to replace those hands with my own as I—

"Mr. Shotai? May I ask what I've been called for?" I came out of my fantasies as I fought my craving to fulfill them. When I went through her words in my mind I could pick up on hint of irritation. It was probably a little sick that I was pleased by that and I didn't care. I wanted someone else to feel my anger. It might actually get a load off my chest. I looked her straight in the eye.

"No you may not." I said folding my fingers together and rested them against my mouth. She stiffened. Centuries of picking up on human behaviour told me that she was a bit confused by that.

She started to turn. "Then if you don't mind I'd like to get back to—"

"I have not dismissed you yet." I interrupted her and she slowly turned back around, the tension in her neck indicating I've pushed her further. I haven't entertained myself like this in years. I let a few heartbeats pass before I said anything more. "I want you to contact the security department and tell them to boost security on the entire building. I'd also like for them to have people patrol the parking lot as well as the perimeter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?" She asked.

"No…" I said holding eye contact with her before I turned in my chair to face the curtains again.

"Mr. Shotai, with all due respect…" She started but I wouldn't let her finish.

"Stop talking Ms. Higurashi." I told her. She let out a shaky sigh and her scent flared. I'm close to her breaking point. I could tell. However she did what she was told anyway. Good girl. I turned in my seat again and we stared in silence at each other. She began to tap her toes and I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Her hands balled into fists. The next thing she said completely caught me off guard.

"Don't… fucking… toy with me." She said through her teeth. From those words alone, I could tell that things wouldn't be the same between us from here on out. I was up, out of my seat and around my desk standing behind her in seconds. I turned her around and grabbed her chin bringing her in close. She was trapped between the desk and myself so there was nowhere to run.

"Don't fucking what now? Listen here Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I do what I please." I told her. The extreme closeness of her stirred my inner demon to life. She was afraid. I could feel it but her face told me otherwise. She displayed a look of anger and annoyance but there was something more beneath the surface, but I couldn't figure it out. No matter. All I had to do was push her down now and take her but would I really do such a thing? The real question wasn't if I would but if I could. Could I really take a woman unwillingly? Especially a woman with no interest in men… More importantly could I really betray my wife?

I realized her heart picked up its pace and her breathing was no longer steady. The blood rushed to her face but her glare stayed menacing. She grabbed hold of my wrist, yanked it away from her chin and held my arm out to the side. "You heard me. I think you'll also find out very quickly that I don't care what you do. I have work to do. Work that _you_ sir, have given me. Now stop wasting my time and let me get back to work."

Very gutsy move. I had to admit she had balls talking to me like that. However I was absolutely stunned that I wasn't bothered by it. Why? It was probably because she was staring at my mouth the whole time she said it and I hers. I fought to hold back the true demon inside me. I didn't want to break her. We stood like that for a long moment. I snapped my eyes open not realizing they were closed in the first place when I heard her gasp. When I looked her in the eye again she refused to meet my gaze again. "Look at me." I demanded. She didn't budge and the flush on her face never left nor did the quick rhythm of her heartbeat. She was afraid all over again. Why was she acting like this after the bold show she put on? This woman was incredibly puzzling. I stepped out of her way and walked back to my seat. She didn't waste any time leaving my office. When her scent began to fade from the room, I began to think logically again. That's when I figured out the reason for her actions. I smirked when I realized she was afraid of the familiar hardness growing in my pants. I was now in a better mood.

-o-0-o-

"Are the preparations for the party almost finished? I want everything completed as soon as possible." I said into my phone as I sat on the wooden bench in my garden. My wife walked toward me holding a vibrant purple flower I didn't know the name of.

"Yes sir, we have already finished hiring all caterers, the decorations have already come in and Buddy from Cake Boss has agreed to make and deliver the cake to the party." Totosai responded. He was my fathers assistant since I was just a pup. With his centuries of experience he was the perfect man for this job. He could complete any task to perfection. My father would never let me hire him for myself because he was too valuable to him but I was grateful he allowed me to borrow him whenever I needed him. "Was there anything else you'd like for me to take care of?"

" Were you able to book David Guetta to DJ on such short notice?" My wife ran her fingers through my hair tucking it behind the ear unoccupied by a phone.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Excellent, I will let you know if there is anything else." I said ending my conversation with him. My wife nibbled on my ear then.

"Party planning going well?" She asked.

"Your tea Mrs. Shotai?" Two maids appeared almost out of nowhere before I could reply. One was new learning from the more experienced maid that wheeled in a tray with three different kinds of tea as well as sugar, honey, cinnamon sticks and biscuits. The new maid kept staring almost without blinking. Kagura chose one of the three teas, put in a teaspoon of honey and stirred it with a cinnamon stick. Kagura thanked them but before they left they glanced at me, smiled and began giggling. Strange humans… However I looked to my wife and saw that she had a finger to her lips looking at them with a glint in her eye. As usual she was up to no good.

"David Guetta?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, I want to do something a little different this year." I told her. I let her in on all of the plans I had for this party.

"Sounds wonderful!" She kissed my cheek. "Will your new secretary be there?" I raised a brow. She was never concerned about whether or not my secretary was there before. "Is it possible that I meet with her before hand?" She asked.

"How do you know my secretary is a woman?" I asked. She froze giving me a blank expression. She only did that when she was trying to hide her emotions from her face which made me suspicious.

"Because…" She began. "I can faintly smell the scent of a woman on you when you come home from work and who works the closest to you other than your secretary?" If it were really as simple as that then why was she hiding her facial expressions? It was very suspicious but I decided to just leave it alone for now.

I answered her questions instead of pondering it further. "Yes she will be there and… wait. Why do you want to meet with her anyway?' She froze again and it confirmed that something was indeed going on. But if I wanted answers I had to dig myself otherwise she'd never tell me straight out.

"W-well, someone that smells that good has to be some amazing person. Don't you think Sessho-koi?" She placed her hand on my thigh and slowly moved it upward. Now she was trying to distract me and so far I didn't mind. Just as long as she didn't stop. Who was I kidding though? This had become a regular pattern now. She would tease me to the point of no return and then stop before I could truly get what I want. I thought of my secretary then. If I didn't get what I want soon I was probably going to end up doing something I shouldn't be doing… or someone.

I grabbed her face and moulded my lips to hers. When she whimpered against my lips I threw her to the ground and pinned her there. "Don't tell me you're trying this again." She said with a naughty smirk. I growled at her.

"How long do you plan on keeping this bullshit up, mate?" I have asked her and myself this questions many times.

"As long as it takes." Would be the answer she'd always give me.

"How can you do that…" I ground my need into her and she cried out. "When you want it to?" I'd always retaliate.

"Don't worry about that, I take care of that." She panted worming her way out from under me. Then like the wind she was gone. I glared at the grass beneath me as a vibrant purple flower fell out of my hair and to the ground. Bitch.


	10. Swinging Both Ways

Chapter 10: Swinging Both Ways

-o-0-o-

In your face! I thought, as I slammed the assignment on his desk. Though it was only there for a moment, I adored the surprised look on his face with his eyebrows shot up and his lips slightly parted. I loved proving wrong those who doubted me. When he gave me the assignment in the first place, the smug look on his face told me that he didn't really believe I could do it. But I did _and_ with time to spare.

Out of nowhere I heard a cracking sound from under his desk. I couldn't quite place what it could've been but he kicked me out of his office then. When I looked around the waiting room, there was a man with salt and pepper coloured hair who looked to be in his late forties wearing a beige suit and a dark red tie. He was sitting in a chair reading today's paper. "Can I help you?" I asked. He looked up and smiled a friendly smile.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Shotai. Is he available?" He asked in a raspy smokers voice.

I quickly flipped through my copy of the appointments I had scheduled He was five minutes early. "Are you Mr. Daijou?" He smiled and nodded. "Ok one moment please." I opened the door to Mr. Shotai's office but couldn't remember the words I wanted to say when he stood there shirtless. I wanted to place my hands on the broad muscular chest and shoulders. His body was… indescribable. Incredible was an understatement. His eight pack of abs were perfectly chiselled as if he were made of stone and some genius of a sculptor left there masterpiece standing there with his shirt in his hands glaring at me. Wait… he's glaring at me shit! I'm staring too long. I collected my scattered thoughts and cleared my throat realizing he had asked me a question. After I told him what he needed to know I was dismissed but couldn't help sneaking another peak before leaving his office. I don't ever remember being so drawn and, dare I say it, attracted to a male body. His body. I prefer the soft curves of a woman but for some reason the hardness of him made me forget myself and where I was. I tried picturing soft luscious breasts, curvy hips, shit even a fucking vagina but his body stayed vivid in my memory. I'm so confused. Why was I feeling like this? I put a hand to my forehead to be sure I wasn't sick. Then I placed a hand over my heart as if that would help slow it down.

"Um, is everything ok?" I was removed from my thoughts by the man I had forgotten was here. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Shotai will be with you shortly."

-o-0-o-

My boss returned from his board meeting but he looked miles away from happy. He stormed toward his office door with a short, balding man following sullenly behind. We made eye contact for a moment and he looked afraid for his life. I couldn't help but feel sorry him. He pursed his lips and disappeared into the office. Poor guy. I never want to end up in his position.

Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate in my desk. I pulled it out and saw that I had one new text message from Sango.

_U goin to that party?_

The annual party Mr. Shotai is throwing has been the talk of the entire office building ever since I posted the flyers. People whom attended previous parties shared tons of interesting stories. I texted back my response.

_Dunno yet. Still thinking _

I got a text back almost instantly.

_Plz plz plzzzz go! I'm only goin if u r! Come on its gunna b fun :) _

I was startled then, dropping my phone on my desk and I watched as it bounced and landed beside the hand that had slammed my desk top. "Texting on the job? Some secretary you turned out to be." I looked up was confused to see a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. However his eyes weren't cold like the ones I was used to. They were more… fiery and younger. He had adorable little doggy ears on his head. I kind of wanted to touch them after I saw them twitch, just to make sure they were real but decided against it. He looked similar to Mr. Shotai so I figured they must be related.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing." I snapped. Already just looking at this guy I was annoyed. His boyish good looking face seemed to hold a permanent cocky expression. I retrieved my phone and dropped it back into the top drawer of my desk. He glared at me and I glared right back. Then he looked towards my boss' closed office door.

"I need to speak with my bastard brother." He said walking towards the door.

"I'm afraid Mr. Shotai isn't available at the moment. You can either leave a message with me or come back at another time." I said.

"Whatever he's doing can wait." He put his hand on the door knob ready to turn it. Was this guy really going to try my patience? I was beginning to wonder which brother was the bigger bastard. I stood up, moved toward him and smacked his hand from the door.

"For a demon with dog ears you sure are hard of hearing. I said to come back. Don't like it? Tough!" I told him trying to keep my voice even. His mouth was left slightly open as if he didn't know what to say. He smirked and turned back toward the elevators. Once got on he managed to sneak in one last comment before the doors closed.

"Suck my dick." Then he was gone. What a fucking child! I've never met someone so damn irritating.

The door to the office burst open and the balding man somehow managed to make it out alive. He gave me a look of relief and I mustered up a smile for him even though I was no longer in a good mood.

Before I could settle back into work mode I heard Mr. Shotai on the intercom. "Ms. Higurashi can I see you in my office." His words were a question, but his tone was not. I sighed, walked into his office and greeted him.

"Afternoon, sir." I waited patiently for him to give me instructions. I'm not sure if he realized but a lot of time had passed and he didn't say a word. I put my hands on my hips and his eyes followed. Was he watching my every move? I have to be extra careful. "Mr. Shotai? May I ask what I've been called for?" I politely asked.

"No you may not." Wait. What? What exactly is he trying to pull here? I waited again, my patience wearing as thin as paper. I waited and waited, staring into his cool amber eyes. He made no move so I began to leave, but apparently he wanted me to stay. He finally told me what he wanted. That's it? He had me waiting so long just to tell me to contact security? He can't be serious, that can't be all. I asked him and was infuriated when he said no.

"Mr. Shotai, with all due respect -" But then the fucker cut me off.

"Stop talking Ms. Higurashi." Excuse me? I know he didn't just say that. I struggled to breath normally and contain my anger. Fuck it, I threw all professionalism out the window.

"Don't…fucking… toy with me." And as soon as I said it he disappeared. Where did he go? I had shivers crawl up my spine when he spun me around to face him. I often forget what demons are capable of. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted to press into him, for some reason. Despite my anger towards him I couldn't help being turned on. Did he have to be a man though? No matter what, I will not show him how much he affects me.

"Don't fucking what now? Listen here Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I do what I please." The deepness of his voice rumbled through me and set my heart speeding so hard I could feel the pulse in my throat and the butterflies in my stomach. He didn't sound angry the look in his eye was more of a challenge than anything. Fine, challenge accepted. I took his hand away from my face but my eyes were fixated on his unusually pretty, pink, cupid bow lips.

"You heard me. I think you'll also find out very quickly that I don't care what you do. I have work to do. Work that _you_ sir, have given me. Now stop wasting my time and let me get back to work." I said. Somehow at some point we had moved so close to each other our bodies were touching. I felt something hard brush my hip. Who carries something that big in a _suit _pocket? Then it dawned on me that it couldn't possibly be something in his pocket for it was too close to the front. It was something I've only ever touched once and never came into contact with again. But… do they seriously come that big? Was that even possible? I looked at him again and his eyes had closed so I stole a glance downward and my suspicion was confirmed. My legs nearly gave out. I was uncomfortable and trapped.

"Look at me." I heard him say, but just barely because my pulse beat like drums in my ears. I couldn't look at him again because being around him suddenly made me nervous. Finally he stepped out of my way and I scampered out of is office. I slumped my weak body back into my chair and let out a sigh of relief. Pulling my cell phone out again I replied to Sango's last text.

_Sry but Im not goin after all. Im still wrkin so c u home_

-o-0-o-

When I stepped out of the shower, I heard 'Beautiful People" by Chris Brown playing in my room. It took me a second to realize that it was my new ring tone. I dashed down the hall and ended up slipping and falling on my knee. "Shit! Fuck my life!" I yelled out in pain and scrambled back to my feet. I picked up my phone and put it to my ear. I was panting and couldn't catch my breath.

"Hello? Kagome? Are you ok?" It was Kagura and I was so relieved to hear her voice.

"Yea yea I'm great!"

"Oh good. Are you home yet?" Her voice was anxious and it made me smile.

"Yes, I'm home now wanna come over?" I asked.

"Of course! Be there soon!" She hung up the phone. I put on a pair of grey sweat shorts and a white tank top. Not even five minutes passed and I already heard her land on the roof and walk towards the direction of my window. I walked over to open it and she swung through knocking me down. She landed right on top of me. "Oh fuck baby I'm so sorry!" She said covering her mouth with both hands. She sat up straddling my waist. I shook my head rubbing my hands up and down her waist.

"Damn what an entrance…" I said staring into those shocking crimson eyes of hers. Yes, this is what I'm more familiar with. The touch of a woman. It was such a relief to feel her soft flesh beneath my fingers and to see her cleavage with her nipples poking through her pretty, purple sundress. She smiled at me and got up to sit on my bed. She patted the spot beside her indicating for me to join her. Sitting beside her she held my hands in hers.

"Guess what? I just figured out a way for us to stop sneaking around behind my husbands back. Well almost." She was so excited I could feel her energy practically bouncing off the walls of the room. I gasped.

"Seriously? How?" I gave her hands a squeeze.

"You know the anniversary party Sesshomaru is throwing?" She asked, and I nodded. Oh no, please don't tell me she's going to say what I think she's going to say!

"Well when you come to the party," She began. "He'll introduce me to you of course and we can get 'acquainted' for him to see. We can pretend we're just getting to know each other. That's just the beginning. After the party he'll see that we're now 'friends' and I can start inviting you to my place when he's not home and I don't have to worry about him catching your scent on me." Damn I didn't want to go to the party but the plan sounds fool proof and I just didn't have it in me to say no to her.

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me! It would be nice to have more freedom." I smiled at her and she threw her arms around my neck while I squeezed her tight.

"You know what?" She pulled away and put a hand on my thigh. "How about I ask him to introduce you to me before the party? I'd love to take you shopping and buy you a dress for the party."

"No, you don't have to buy me anything. I'll buy my own." I told her. I guess I just confirmed that I'm going to the party after all. Ever since that earlier scene in my boss' office I wanted very minimal contact with him. Going to that party will ensure _more _contact with him.

"I didn't ask for your permission. I'm getting you a brand new dress whether you like it or not." She told me with all seriousness. She wasn't going to give me an option. She was like her husband in that way. Very stubborn.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

"It's not my happiness I'm concerned about my dear." She said drawing closer to me. I closed the distance locking my lips with hers. We made out passionately until she broke away. "I'll be back later ok? My husband will almost be home, and I'd like to talk to him. I'll come back for you, I promise. She purred between kisses. I nodded and she stood up and I followed her to the window. We spent a long moment just staring at each other before I kissed her one last time. Then she was gone. Falling back on to my bed, I closed my eyes to think about her when suddenly the image of long silver hair, chilling amber eyes and the body of a god replaced my previous thoughts. I gasped and shot up in my bed.

"No, no, no, noooo!" I groaned holding my head in my hands. This felt like déjà vu.

-o-0-o-

I walked into work a week later with a note waiting for me on my desk.

_Good morning Ms. Higurashi, _

_I would just like to inform you that I wish to become better acquainted with you. I feel that if we get to know each other more and if your work ethics meet my high standards, I may have a promotion available to you as my personal assistant in the future. Which means you will become a big part of not only my company but also matters outside of my business as well. I would actually like to formally introduce you to my wife as well, do to the fact that you may often come into contact with her if you get the promotion. I am pleased with your performance thus far and expect for you to keep up the good work. Here is my address, I expect you over for dinner tonight at 6:30 sharp. Dress casually. If you have any questions please come and see me._

_- Mr. S. Shotai_

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. A potential promotion was awesome news but _dinner_? Wasn't that a bit… much? Was it his or Kagura's idea? It was probably Kagura's, but the thought of it made me nervous as hell. I took a deep breath and pushed it to the back of my mind. If I'm going to get that promotion I need to get to work.

After getting tons of work done and my lunch break came around I stared at the calendar for a long moment. The day of the party was just two days away now and I wondered what Kagura would like to see me wear.

"Ms. Higurashi." I heard his deep voice ringing through the intercom.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me a coffee right away." He said. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? He had to ask me on my break? I went to the coffee machine and brewed his coffee black just the way he liked it. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. After knocking a few more times, I decided to just let myself in. His chair was turned around facing the incredible view out the window.

"Your coffee sir." I said walking further into his office and placing it on his desk. He didn't turn around. "Mr. Shotai?" I asked but there was no answer. Oh so now he was ignoring me? I marched right up to his white, leather chair and spun it around. "What the fuck? Where the fuck is he?" What kind of game is he playing?

"Right here." I heard his voice to the left of me, and I spun around to see him walking out of his washroom fixing his tie. "Ms. Higurashi, you have a very dirty mouth. Do I need to do something about that?"

"No, Mr. Shotai." I squared my shoulders. I was nervous all over again but I stood my ground.

"Good, because I kind of like it." He said in a low voice even though we were the only ones in his office. I froze and stopped breathing. What did he just say? "By the way, when its just the two of us call me Sesshomaru." Where was all this coming from? Not able to find words to say I nodded. "I'd also like to be able to call you by your first name as well. Is that alright with you… Kagome?" I looked out the window I shrugged my shoulders trying for nonchalance when in reality, my stomach did a flip and my heart stopped and restarted from the mention of my name on his lips. The way he said it sounded so intimate.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I told him as I leaned against his desk. He leered at me and walked closer. The look in his eye was playful which threw me off because I was more used to him being bitter. He looked down and bent over to touch my knee sending a shiver up my spine that felt more like an electric shock.

"What happened here?" He asked. I raised a brow and looked at what he was talking about. To my surprise there was a fading, light green bruise. I thought for a moment and I remembered falling on my knee last week. I remembered because Kagura came over right after and it was hard to forget a visit from Kagura even if I tried. Well not that I tried to forget anyway.

"Nothing important." I wasn't about to tell him I slipped and fell. How lame! "Anyway I brought the coffee you asked for." I looked over my shoulder at the steaming cup of coffee. He held my chin and turned me to look at him.

"What do you think of me Kagome?" He asked. I was caught off guard.

"Ummm…" I was stuck. What do you say to that? He trailed his index fingers along my jaw line raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Oh and be honest with me or you're fired." He said casually. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yea? And how the hell would you be able to tell if I'm lying or not?" The challenge seeped out of my voice.

"Believe me, I'll know." He replied running a hand through my hair. He wasn't serious. Was he? Fine honestly is what he wants then honesty is what he will get. I sat up on his desk and crossed my legs. He was acting so strange, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't deny his touch. I looked in his eyes rimmed with thick silver lashes. When I really took him in I noticed how girly those long lashes made his eyes look. It was really… sexy. I cleared my throat feeling heat rush to my face and praying he didn't notice.

"Well," I paused, trying to assemble the words I was going to say. "You can be rude, pushy, and extremely intimidating. Not intimidating to me but I'm just generally speaking. Your ego is the absolute biggest I've ever seen! You're just terribly cocky, and it's just shocking how much of a bastard you can be. You can also be a little insensitive at times to." I paused again when his expression became impassive giving nothing away. I sighed and continued. "But on the upside," He raised a brow but said nothing patiently waiting for me to finish. "You're a hard worker, very intelligent and get what put your mind to even if you don't do it in the best of ways. And… and… you're…" I swallowed hard and looked out the window again. "You're abnormally beautiful, you're eyes are cold but gorgeous. I mean if you weren't married, there's no doubt you'd be Japan's number one bachelor." I summoned the strength to look at him again after saying that. What was I thinking? I didn't _have _to say the last part. The corners of his lips turned up slightly.

"In all my life you're the second woman to be completely honest with me in what they think about me." He replied.

"Whose the first?" I asked.

"My wife."

"Well I don't know how accurate I am, because I'm really not into men at all." I crossed my arms again like some sort of protective shield against him.

"Are you still being honest with me?" He asked, and I took a moment to think that over. Why did he ask me that?

"Sesshomaru," I tried his name out. "I'm a lesbian remember? I like a nice pair of tits and a juicy ass just as much as you do."

"Are you sure you're one hundred percent lesbian though? Can you really say that you don't like men at all?" Was that a trick question?

I leaned forward even though we were already close as it is. I wanted him to hear this loud and clear. "Let me make this clear. I. Like. Pussy." We stared at each other in silence and he ran his tongue over his soft pink lips that couldn't possibly ever be dry. Then he smiled a smile that actually lasted on his face for once, and it was so beautiful I nearly choked on the air I was breathing.

"Kagome, I can't help but notice that you keep dodging my questions." The amused look on his face didn't change. I couldn't say anything. I mean what could I say to that? In a way I guess I kind of was dodging his questions because the truth is I didn't know anymore. "So… if I did this," Then he leaned in and kissed me briefly. "Your being lesbian would stop you from enjoying that?" I lightly touched my lips frozen with shock.

"Y-ye-"

"Don't lie to me, you were doing so well being honest before. Don't stop now." He leaned in close again placing both hands on either side of me. His lips were the slightest brush against mine when he spoke again. "Now try again." His voice was low and deep and I couldn't answer because I pulled him in by his suit collar and kissed him hungrily as if I were starving and he was the last morsel of food on earth. We gasped for air and dove into each other again. I couldn't explain my actions or why it excited me when a growl erupted from him and he picked me up and threw me down on his desk knocking off his cup of coffee. That was the least of our worries right now. He hovered above me and I cried out when he caught my bottom lip and sucked on it. That was one of my weaknesses and he found it effortlessly. Before I could even imagine what other weaknesses he could find he pressed his hardened need against me rubbing my clit with it and the scream I let out couldn't be stopped. What was he doing to me?

It terrified me how big he was, but as long as he kept it in his pants I wouldn't cower away in fear. Though it was astonishing how I wasn't doing that now. His hand made its way to my left breast squeezing and massaging it expertly and remarkably he managed to stimulate and harden the nipple through the stiff material of my suit and bra. I was completely dizzy with pleasure and I couldn't believe that I enjoyed every second of it. I loved how his tongue slid so easily into my mouth and round and around my tongue. I loved how his body pressed into mine leaving no spaces between us… and how his hands felt like fire on the skin of my exposed thighs, and the firm greedy grip he had on my ass.

As I wrapped my legs tightly around him he rocked me into an indescribably forceful orgasm sending me soaring far away from earth and passed the clouds. My body arched lifting us both partially off the desk. I could feel him shuddering into his own orgasm just seconds after I started mine. I moaned and screamed into his mouth and I could feel the groan pouring past his lips, down my throat and into the very center of my pleasure lengthening and strengthening my orgasm even more than I thought possible.

I fluttered back down to earth and opened my eyes. We were both panting so hard it seemed like there was a lack of oxygen in the room. The sexy, lustful look on his face made me melt all over again… and to think I experienced such thing fully clothed. I was amazed by that. This is the first time something like this had ever happened before. He kept staring at me, studying every inch of my face and I did the same with him. I ran my fingers through his long, silky hair.

There was an unexpected knock at the door causing me to remember where I was. "Mr. Shotai?"

"Shit!" I whispered as he leaped off of me and I rolled off his desk and hid beneath it. He sat in his leather chair.

"Come in." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. I heard the door open.

"Um…" It was a female voice.

"What do you want?" He asked sternly. I looked beside me and stared at his crotch. I gapped and covered my mouth with my hand. It wasn't the new wet stain on his pants or even the amount of it that shocked me and left me speechless. It was the size of him. He was still hard and much bigger than I thought. Good god there's no way that thing could be a penis. It had to be some sort of lethal weapon. I looked away before I could hyperventilate.

"Yes, security came to me not too long ago and gave me this tape. I think you might want to take a look at it when you have the time." The female voice said. I heard the sound of something being place on his desk.

"Very well then. You may leave." He told her, and I waited until I heard the door shut to crawl back out from under his desk. Before I could get to my feet, he held my chin between his fingers again. "What's your answer now? Are you still a lesbian?" The smirk on his face was irresistible.

"I dunno. I still like pussy…" I trailed off.

"You're dodg-" I put a finger to his lips before he could say anything more.

"But it's impossible for me to say that I didn't fucking enjoy that. God damn, Sesshomaru!" I kissed him again and stood up leaving him with his eyes still closed. I walked to the mirror in his washroom and quickly made myself look normal again, before blowing him a kiss and exiting his office.

-o-0-o-

Ahh my dear readers, this is only the beginning of all the naughty, sexy events in this story. Things will get a lot more hardcore from here. So if you can't take the heat stay out of…. Sesshomaru's office! Thanks for reading, please review! I love to hear what you think, its the fuel to my motivation to write! I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Can't Get Enough

Chapter 11: Can't Get Enough

-o-0-o-

I had finally gotten release after weeks without it. It was intense and immensely satisfying even though not an article of clothing had left our bodies. I couldn't envision what it would be like if the scenario were different, clothes off and all. I was still hard and ready to go again and again. I have to get inside her. I must have her now that I've had a taste. I never experienced anything like that even with my wife. Oh fuck, my wife… I wanted to feel bad, and in a way I somewhat did but this most likely wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so stubborn. At least I was sure it wouldn't have happened. However, before I could fully wrap my head around the situation, there was a knock at the door. Kagome rolled out from under me and hid under my desk and I sat down in my chair. "Come in." I called out. It was Kikyo that walked in, and with her was her sister Kaede who stayed at the door leaning against the door frame while Kikyo entered my office. They both looked at me strangely. Then their eyes went to the floor in front of my desk. Oh that's right I spilled my coffee earlier. The smell of it filled the air as if it had just happened.

"Um…" Kikyo's face held a look of puzzlement.

"What do you want?" I was frustrated with Kikyo. I rarely spoke to her that way but I wasn't happy that she was here when I could've been fucking the woman hiding beneath my desk. Kikyo shook her head coming out of her thoughts. She handed me a security tape, advised I watch it as soon as possible and then left. Kagome crawled out from under my desk and I asked her if she was still a lesbian after what we've done. I loved the answer she gave me. It just made me want her that much more. She told me she still loved pussy but it was impossible to say she didn't love what we just did.

She gave me one last teasing kiss before she left. I got up and headed to the washroom mirror. I looked completely dishevelled and could understand why my president and vice president gave me such odd looks. After making myself look presentable again, I went back into my office seeing the coffee stain on my carpet, and a ton of papers, a stapler and two pens on the ground. The other things I could deal with, but maybe next time I'll drink my coffee before hand. If it's even possible it just might increase my already abnormally high stamina. Even for a demon. I wondered if Kagome understood what she was getting herself into. Probably not.

-o-0-o-

It was 6:14pm and my wife was stressing about dinner. "What if she doesn't like it? Oh god, even worse what if she's allergic? Is there time to have the chef prepare something else?" She asked too many questions. I held her in my arms and kissed her on top of her head.

"We can't prepare something new in 15 minutes, and you're worrying too much mate. Just calm down, everything will be fine." I pulled her back far enough to look her in the eyes. She was seriously worried. "Why are you worrying so much anyway? It's just my secretary." I asked. She looked down, inhaled a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry, you're right." She kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the kitchen. I scanned the living room and was pleased the maids went out of there way to make sure the place was perfect just as Kagura instructed. They even left it smelling lightly of vanilla. I sank into my sofa throwing my head back and relaxing my exhausted body. The truth was that I also wanted everything to go perfectly. I closed my eyes drifting off for what felt like a second but sure enough ten minutes had passed by when the door bell finally rang. Good, she was early. I got to my feet and went to open the door. When I opened it I felt like a complete stranger was smiling back at me. It was funny how different someone could look in something other than professional attire. She wore a tight red blouse showing a tasty amount of cleavage. She seemed about ready to bust out. I couldn't see what else she was wearing, my eyes wouldn't look anywhere else.

"You might want to close your mouth." She whispered and closed it for me when I couldn't. I had to smile. Something I've started doing a lot of lately. These days smiling came easily. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure if I liked that or not.

"Careful… be very careful." I stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. I took the opportunity to set my eyes upon the rest of her. She wore a fitting pair of low faded jeans. I cocked my head to the side. There's no way it could be legal to have an ass like that. It was a very decent size. Not too big and not too small. It was round, firm and looked amazing in those jeans. Her jeans were low enough and her shirt high enough to expose the sexy dimples on her lower back.. The sight of it caused me to dent the door knob as I closed the door.

"Wow I expect nothing less from the big boss himself. Very impressive." She said looking around and then back at me.

"I just realized how dangerous of a woman you are." I told her as if she hadn't said anything at all. The corners of those plump, juicy lips turned up. It dawned upon me then that those were the words I often told my wife. I guess I have a thing for dangerous women.

"So where's the woman of the house?" She turned again and I lead her to the dining room.

"This way." My wife had just walked in with a crystal vase full of dozens of red wild roses. Remarkably the scent was no match for the alluring scent of our guest.

"Oh, Sessho-koi you didn't tell me how gorgeous she is." Kagura placed the roses in the center of the perfectly set table, her eyes staying on Kagome the whole time. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Kagura, this is my secretary Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Kagome meet my wife Kagura." They gave each other a good strong handshake.

"Welcome to our home. I hope Sesshy isn't giving you too much of a hard time." Kagura asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nah, don't worry I can handle it." Kagome smiled at her and assessed my wife from head to toe. From the looks of it, it seemed that Kagome was checking my wife out, her eyes lingering over every curve in my wife's simple black dress. I watched her completely amused. This is certainly very interesting.

"Good to hear! Please take a seat." She pulled out a chair and Kagome took her seat. "Would you like an alcoholic beverage? Chardonnay? Champagne? Maybe some vodka or rum? We have a huge selection in our cellar."

"Kagura, she just got here relax." Was she really trying to get her drunk?

"Actually I wouldn't mind a glass of chardonnay… for now." Kagome replied looking at me. Kagura beamed and looked at the maid that was standing near the door.

"Mayu dear please get a bottle of Chardonnay from the cellar." She asked politely. The maid curtsied and left the room. "Please have a seat Kagome and tell me a bit about yourself." I took a seat myself and observed silently. Kagome wasn't shy at all and my wife warmed up to her almost instantly. They spoke to one another as if they were old friends reuniting. I was surprised to see my wife this happy having a conversation with another woman. She hardly ever made friends with other females. They were too 'catty' as she would put it. On top of that she never had much in common with other females, human or demon. The maid returned with the bottle and Kagura wasted no time pouring everyone a glass. She lifted her glass and Kagome and I followed suit. She looked at me telling me silently with her eyes that she liked our guest. "To the beginning of something special." Kagura said and we touched glasses and took a sip. Interesting choice of words. I wouldn't know what could possibly be so special but then again I could always expect for my wife to say strange and unpredictable things. The food came in filling the air with the smell of a wide variety of well prepared food.

"I do hope everything is to your liking Kagome." I told Kagome and sipped on my wine.

"Everything smells so good! Thanks for having me over!"

-o-0-o-

After dinner my wife managed to get my secretary drunk with her. The three of us sat in the living room talking and drinking for hours. They had moved on to something stronger and now Kagura was sitting on my lap and playing with Kagome's hair. She pulled a lock of it close to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Sessho-koi, how can you stand to work around someone that smells so… yummy?" Kagome drunkenly giggled. I downed the rest of my drink not answering, because the truth was, I couldn't stand it. Everyday for nearly a month was a torturous struggle being around her. But my wife didn't need to know that.

We managed to finish half a bottle of rum and it seemed like the ladies were still going. I decided to stop after four and continued silently observing them. It was fascinating to watch them, especially in a drunken state because if I didn't know better I would say my wife was flirting with Kagome and she was flirting right back. The intensity in their eyes, the lingering touches. Kagura didn't have the slightest clue that Kagome was interested in women, but I knew of course. Which made watching them all the more entertaining.

"I never would've thought you'd both get along so well." I broke in the middle of their conversation.

"What can I say? Kagome is such a pleasure…" Kagura said patting Kagome's leg. Kagome laughed throwing her head back.

"Sesshomaru, you better be careful I just might steal her!" Kagome sputtered into another fit of laughter. "Ohhh no I can't believe I jus' said that! I think s'time I go home."Her eyes were wide with embarrassment and Kagura pursed her lips.

"Allow me to take you home. None of us can drive so we'll travel my way so you can leave your car here over night and Kagura will bring it to work tomorrow." I offered. The women took much too long to say goodbye to each other but once they did Kagome and I were walking to her place. "Get on my back." I told her. "I'll get you home faster if I carry you." She clasped her hands together, the excitement clear on her face.

"You really mean it? Oh, you're so awesommmmme!" And she began giggling hysterically. If I wasn't a bit drunk myself and perhaps had it been anyone else I would've been annoyed by it. I can hold my liquor but it seemed that she was losing the hold she had on hers by the second as the alcohol ran it's course deeper into her system. Instead of waiting for her to finish her laughing fit, I simply picked up the giggling woman bridal style and cradled her close to me. "My oh my, you sure are strong!" She said imitating an accent you're more likely to hear from an old western movie. I smiled and shook my head. Soon I was racing through the night in the empty street with Kagome's arms wrapped tightly around my neck and eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you alright? Would you like me to slow down?" I asked her tenderly. Which was highly out of character for me. I, Sesshomaru do not care about such things. I felt it was beneath me, but I suppose the alcohol had affected me more than I had thought. Or maybe her presence had slowly began to soften me. I could not have that… but I couldn't be without her either. To think that in these few centuries of being tied to my mate, I would actually want another woman. I never thought it was possible to be enticed by someone that was not Kagura.

"Noooo!" She began to wine like a child that didn't get their way. "Go faster!" I picked up my pace again, and she laughed giddily with joy.

When we arrived I placed her down on her feet, and she grabbed my arms trying to steady herself. She was incredibly imbalanced and her eyes were half lidded in her drunken state. "Thanksomuch!" She said it all as one word. Then pulled out a key from under a small potted tree by the door. "G'night!" She stood on tiptoe to kiss my cheek wafting her scent in the air when she pulled away.

"Good night." I told her and turned to be on my way. I heard her door open but I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk away and not suffer with the memory of her ass in those jeans or her breasts in that shirt. I turned on my heel and sprinted back to her throwing the door wide open before she could close it. The door knob left a circular hole in the wall.

"Did you think I would let you off that easily when you look the way you do?" I picked her up and she yelped in surprise but wrapped her legs around my waist none the less. I pinned her against the wall holding her there with my groin as my hands searched her body. I could taste the rum mixed with the delicious taste of her mouth. Her whimpering against my lips drove me nearly mad as my body responded to her in violent ways, groping her hard enough to leave bruises. We tore away for a moment just to stare at each other. Call me a sadist but that look of fear and lust in her eyes caused me to ravage her more fiercely, to the point that her shirt began ripping in my grip and the buttons on her blouse began popping off one by one. She had one hand digging her nails into my back while the other that was tightly tangled in my hair began to lightly graze my scalp causing me to shudder against her. She moaned and nibbled and pulled at my bottom lip with her teeth.

I held her ass firmly with one hand while the other tore at her shirt exposing the flesh of one breast and I squeezed the warm mound in my hand revelling in the naked sensation of it.

Unfortunately our moment of need was cut short when I caught another scent I was certain I was familiar with followed by a gasp. Kagome and I stopped dead in our tracks turning to see that not only had I left the door wide open but the woman I hired as a security guard a while back, and couldn't remember the name of that very moment, stood at the door way with her face going from pink to red gaping at us. Kagome slowly slid down causing me to bite down hard on my bottom lip as the friction rubbed me were I was most sensitive this moment. "Sa… Sango?" Kagome stuttered. Oh, that's right Sango was her name.

"Uhh… good evening Mr. Shotai." She said nervously as she slowly walked in. This was one big awkward moment. I was standing there not even making it passed the front door, with the door wide open, caught in the act with my secretary, by my security guard. I narrowed my eyes and she kept staring back and forth between Kagome and me, but Kagome refused to meet her gaze again. This was a buzz killer if I ever saw one. Well if I found out that Sango told anyone about what she witnessed I'd have her fired on the spot.

"I'll be on my way now." I said without saying another word to either of them as I walked out of the house and sped back home. What a fucking night…

-o-0-o-

Once I arrived back home, Kagura was sound asleep on the couch. I smiled as I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. I lay her on our bed brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't help but to stroke her cheek. I stared at her and thought long and hard. I had cheated on her. That couldn't be changed and she didn't have to know, but what did need to be changed were my sexual desires for Kagome. I imagined Kagura's reaction if she ever found out. I kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips, but she was still sleeping soundly. Turning out the lights, I lay beside her stroking her cheek with the back of my finger tips, her sleeping form never budged. I held her hand, something I rarely did and felt sleep begin to drift over me. The truth was, and I know I hardly tell her enough, I truly loved Kagura. Therefore my fixation on Kagome had to come to a stop. Still, I had a strong feeling that was easier said than done.

I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I suddenly remembered something very important. I opened the top drawer of my night table and took out the security tape I had somehow forgotten to watch. Actually I could think of one reason I had forgotten which was even more reason for me to suppress my desire for her. I put the thought out of my mind as I went down the stairs and walked into the living room. I had all sorts of systems for playing movies and music from the 90's to today's latest technology. "DVD player in. VCR out." And the electronics obeyed. I popped the tape in and watched carefully. It was a shot of the outside of the front entrance and it was dark. The time on the corner of the screen read 1:18 in the morning. I stared at the screen patiently waiting for something to happen.

At 1:23, a dark car pulled up at the front entrance and the back door opened. A strange man stepped out wearing a business suit and approached the front entrance. I couldn't see his face clearly in the shadows but I could see he had a very big and pale face. He looked through the glass doors with his palms pressed against them. He stood there like that for nearly ten minutes just staring inside. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly the man looked away and looked around until he spotted the camera. He stepped out of the shadows and I froze. He stared into the camera for a long moment as if he could somehow see me. He thrust up his middle finger, and his shoulders shook. Was he laughing? Though that was not what surprised me. I didn't know the man but I remembered the specific description. It was a man wearing a baboon mask. A white baboon mask.

-o-0-o-

Thanks for reading please review!


	12. True Friendship

Chapter 12: True Friendship

-o-0-o-

I enjoyed being in the company of both Kagura and Sesshomaru. I thought they were both unbelievably beautiful as individuals, but seeing them together as a couple was such a breath taking sight. They were truly meant for each other and I could see that. I felt like such a home wrecker getting involved with not just one but both of them behind their backs. I felt so awful about it but I couldn't control how they made me feel and how drawn I was to them both. They were my flowers and I was their bee, so I couldn't help but be attracted. But now I was in too deep. One day I would have to tell them or I could remove myself from their lives completely and forget it ever happened. There was no reversing what I did but I could at least back out, if I even had the emotional strength to do so. I doubt it and that made me feel worse.

I stared at Kagura's lovely face with its intoxicated expression. She was just so cute! Then I looked at Sesshomaru. He had just taken a sip of his drink and when he looked up his eyes shone. I was a helpless dear caught in the bright headlights that were his eyes. I felt so lucky just being beside two such stunning people.

Kagura and I held a conversation about everything and nothing while her husband sat, drank and watched. I could tell he was a bit drunk to. He was silent and so sexy to me right now. My eyes shifted from one beauty to the other triggering an increase in my heart rate that couldn't be healthy. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation Sesshomaru cut in. "I never would've thought you'd both get along so well." His gaze was very scrutinizing. Was he on to us? I mean Kagura and I were openly flirting right in front of him but that could easily be blamed on the alcohol. Girls were always extra friendly when drunk. He knew that right? Only our flirting was real and not just some drunken experience we'd never remember.

"What can I say? Kagome is such a pleasure…" Her voice sounded heavy with lust and I just wanted desperately to satisfy her. I wanted her even more when she put her hand on my leg.

"Sesshomaru, you better be careful I just might steal her!" I said staring at her rosy red lips. I knew if she kept making comments like that I was going to do her right there on her husbands lap and that would just fuck up everything we worked hard to hide. I was beyond tipsy, and in my state of mind I could actually see myself doing it. I had to get out of there now. I started laughing to show that I was only kidding around and hoping that I wasn't over doing it. "Ohhh no! I can't believe I jus' said that! I think s'time I go home." I stood up and he offered to take me home and leave my car over night. Wow… I didn't know he had such a gentlemanly side.

As always I hated leaving Kagura and it pained me that I couldn't kiss her before I left. We spent as much time as possible saying goodbye and giving each other long tight embraces. She whispered in my ear. "When I bring your car tomorrow we'll go shopping just you and me ok?" I nodded and smiled until it hurt. We could finally go out in public without the fear of being caught. Sesshomaru and I began walking towards my house but then he told me to get on his back and the thought of him giving me a piggy back ride was strangely hilarious to me. The big ice hearted boss giving his little secretary a piggy back ride. I couldn't see it happening! The next thing I knew, I was scooped up from the ground and held close to his big warm chest. I felt so safe there like nothing could harm me. Not even bullets. I almost burst out laughing again from having such a silly thought. When he started running it startled the shit out of me. He was fast, and I mean really fast! I shut my eyes tight and he slowed down a little.

"Are you alright? Would you like me to slow down?" He asked and my eyes snapped open in surprise. He spoke with such a soft voice as if he really cared. When I looked in his eyes I could tell he did. My heart did a flutter and it warmed me all over. Was I hearing things? I had to be because he was running but speaking to me with such ease. Almost as if he were just sitting down having a normal conversation. I didn't want him to slow down though, because suddenly running with him like this gave me such a rush. So I urged him to go faster. Unfortunately his going faster made the trip much shorter. When he set me down we said goodnight but our departure was brief because once I got in the house and attempted to kick the door shut behind me it swung back open and banged hard against the wall. I was terrified until I was grabbed around the waist, turned around and picked up. I quickly recovered from my shock realizing it was him and wrapped my legs tightly around his strong muscular waist.

"Did you think I would let you off that easily when you look the way you do?" His voice was low and husky and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I had never been rough handled quite like this before and it really turned me on. Especially how he pushed his thickness between my legs using all his weight to hold me in place on the wall. Our clothes were a bothersome barrier and still I melted into the feeling of him. It felt so good, the moan was caught in my throat and made me light headed. His lips crashed into mine and we made out with such a ferocious intensity it sent heat to every part of my body and built the wetness in my panties. His hands gripped me hard and I knew it should've hurt me. I usually didn't like that sort of thing and maybe it was the alcohol but he just made me want more. I wanted him to grab hold of my body for dear life and never let go.

My own hands roamed and searched his hard body. He felt so much better through this shirt than the stiff pressed business suit he wore at his office. His chest and abs were such a delicious feeling beneath my hands. Then they traveled elsewhere and I dug my nails into his back and ran my fingers through the impossibly silky feeling of his hair. I felt my shirt tearing in his grip but I didn't care. I felt the buttons popping slowly exposing more of my skin and it felt so good to feel his hand on my bare breast. He squeezed it and my butt hard and my moans were swallowed by his mouth moving over mine. Then without warning he pulled away and I whimpered not wanting it to end. I noticed he was looking elsewhere and I turned to see what he was looking at. Oh shit! "Sa… Sango?" I had to be imagining things She couldn't really be standing there could she? Sure enough she confirmed that she wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"Uhh… good evening Mr. Shotai." She said gripping her bag on her shoulder. She looked from him to me and back again. This was so embarrassing and what made it worse was that she knew about his wife to. God what must she think of me now? Sesshomaru said something before he left, but I couldn't hear what he said. Sango was staring at me with a look of horror and I was dizzy and my legs were weak. I fell to the floor as she closed the door. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. I pulled my ripped shirt over my half bare chest suddenly feeling cold. Was this really happening? We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she walked past me and into the kitchen and opening the fridge. My jaw dropped. Was she seriously not going to say anything? She wasn't going to call me a slut or… something like that? I stood on my wobbly legs and walked towards her.

"Sango… I…" But I stopped there because the truth was, I didn't know where I was going with that. Sango pulled out a water bottle and finished the entire thing without stopping to breathe. She looked at me catching her breath and a smile slowly crept up on her face, which really confused me.

"Holy _shit _Kagome! I can't believe you fucking scored with Mr. Shotai! You lucky bitch, I'm so jealous!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the sofa in the living room. "Tell me everything!" Now I was really confused.

"Sango… you don't think I'm-"

"No of course not! Kagome you're a _lesbian_. Do you understand what that means? You like _women_. Lesbian or not anyone can see that Mr. Shotai is a complete babe! If I were you I'd do him the first chance I got to!" Her face held a look of pure excitement.

"But Sango, I'm also involved with his wife remember?" I didn't deserve this slap on the wrist she was giving me. My buzz was gone and all I felt now was woozy.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm as straight as a pencil but I'd probably do her to. That woman just oozes sex just as much as her husband." I couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth!

"But you do understand that I've gotten involved with them both and they are both married! To each other!" She pursed her lips when she remembered that part.

"I suggest you get out of it while you still can, kiddo." She said simply. I sighed giving up. Her reaction wasn't what I expected at all. In fact, a reaction like that to a situation like mine wasn't normal, but that was Sango for you.

"I wish it were that simple." I said it so low I wasn't really sure she heard me. Apparently she did because her face morphed into a look of sympathy.

"It's that bad huh?" She asked. The look on her face almost made me want to cry. I could feel the lump in my throat growing by the second, but I tried my best to swallow it back.

"I really do care about Kagura. She's so much more than her looks you know? Then Sesshomaru… I don't know what I feel for him other than lust. I'm not sure if it's anything more than that but I can't deny that I'm crazy attracted to him." It felt strange to actually admit it out loud.

"So you like men now? Are you bisexual?" She asked. I thought about that. I pictured being intimate with other men. Even the most popular male celebrities. Though some of them were good looking, I was no where near attracted. I mean they weren't ugly to me, but they weren't all that great either. Sesshomaru is the only man I have been sexually interested in in a very, very long time. So maybe I wasn't attracted to men, maybe I was just attracted to Sesshomaru. He was all man but I adored the androgynous features he had. How many men do you see these days with soft, long, flowing hair down their back and long lush lashes and pink, full, pouted lips? I closed my eyes picturing every detail. "Hello! Kagome you still in there?" Sango knocked on my forehead like a door. I shook my head, but it didn't empty my mind of my thoughts.

"Sorry. But honestly? I really don't know anymore." I replied. I explained my thoughts to her as well as every detail from the first day I met Kagura, to when I began to notice Sesshomaru, to when she caught us not to long ago. I told her everything there was to know. She's my best friend and I could tell her absolutely anything without the fear of judgement. She brought me into her arms patting my hair as I lay my head on her chest. It reminded me of the day I told her I was gay. I thought she would've been afraid to be near me when I told her but she wasn't. She always listened with an open mind and that was one of the many things I loved about her. She was the sister I never had.

"Jeez kiddo, when you put it like that I really don't know what to tell you. And although I really don't agree with the situation you've put yourself in…" I felt her chest rise and fall as she sighed and continued. "Do what you feel is right. I know this sounds cheesy, but follow your heart." I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

"Thanks Sango." I whispered right before I exploded, soaking her shirt with tears. It was the first time I had cried in years.

-o-0-o-

So today was finally the day of the party and I was less than a half hour away from finishing work. Everyone had a shortened day of work today because of that reason. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day. He didn't call for me and I didn't enter his office. I was sort of afraid to see him after last night. I wanted to come clean about me and Kagura but I was terrified of what his reaction would be. Most guys love a little lesbian action, but this was different. I was with his wife behind his back when he could've been having sex with her. Kagura told me once that if she hadn't met me she would've cracked a long time ago. I took that opportunity from him. How do I explain that to him? I couldn't, which was the reason I haven't talked to him yet. There was a problem though. He left another assignment on my desk this morning that needed to be done by the end of the day. That meant at some point I would have to face him. I had already finished the assignment and now it was just a matter of gathering up the courage to hand it in.

I looked up just realizing someone was standing right in front of my desk. I zoned out for so long I hadn't realized someone had walked in. I wonder how long they were standing there. It was Kikyo. I had only caught a glimpse of her once before and all I knew about her was that she was the president of this company. Her arms were crossed and the bland expression on her pale and perfectly smooth face reminded me of a porcelain doll. "I've heard many great things about you Ms. Higurashi." She said and instantly I recognized her monotone voice. She was the one that almost caught Sesshomaru and I together that day in his office.

"Thank you." I told her. There was something very off about this woman. Her presence alone gave me chills.

"Don't thank me, I didn't say it to give you a compliment." She said. I raised a brow. Then why say it at all? I wanted to ask but I kept it inside. "I've heard these great things and yet I don't see what everyone could possibly be talking about now that I get a good look at you." She placed both hands on my desk and leaned forward her eyes traveling a slow route from my lap to the top of my head then back to my eyes. Her cold gaze made me very uncomfortable but I made sure not to show it. "They all talk of how much of a dedicated, hard worker you are but I walk in and see you staring off in space. They say you're the friendliest person they've ever met, yet you're glaring daggers at me." I hadn't realized I was glaring but what else could I do? Already I didn't like this woman but I had to play nice because she was ranked much higher than me. "But most of all," She continued. "I hear so much about how absolutely beautiful you are." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "But you look very ordinary to me. Nothing special at all." This bitch has the nerve to walk in here and insult me? For what? I didn't do a thing to her! I felt my temper rising but I tried my best to calm down. If I lashed out at her, she would have won and I was better than that. I remembered thinking something similar about Kouga once before. It's like everyone is out to get me here.

"Is there a point you'd like to make, ma'am?" I broke eye contact with her and looked over my completed assignment and kept my voice even an polite when I spoke. "I have work to do and I have no time for idle chit chat. Being the president, I'd think you'd know better than that." She slammed a hand over my work restricting my view from it. I looked up at her. "Do you mind?"

"Watch it… because your so called looks won't get you very far. I can make sure of that. It won't take much to convince Mr. Shotai how worthless you really are." She spat and for the first time since I've laid eyes on her her bland expression changed into that of irritation. She was pissed and I knew it because I could feel it in waves radiating off of her. I couldn't explain it but for some reason I could literally feel what she was feeling. It didn't last long but it was strange while it lasted. She pushed my name plate off of my desk, walked around it and towards Sesshomaru's office. She knocked on the door and once she turned the door knob and began to push the door open I said one last thing.

"I hear jealousy give's you wrinkles." She froze once the door was half way open and she couldn't turn back now. "After this conversation I'm starting to believe that to be true." I watched as the tension in her neck and back become so visible she was practically shaking. She entered the office without even glancing back. I sat back in my chair smiling victoriously. It felt good to put a bitch in her place. I was grateful for the rumours that often floated around. Word has it that she's looked nearly the same for the past 40 years. She was old but no one ever saw a wrinkle. I used that information to my advantage.

After a few minutes she exited the office with a package in her hand. She glared at me and flipped me off. Yea fuck you to. Waiting until she was gone I picked up my assignment and head towards Sesshomaru's office. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he told me to enter I opened the door but I wasn't prepared to see him again. He looked me straight in the eye with those piercing eyes of his and I longed for his touch again. I placed the assignment on his desk and smiled. "I'm done for the day, so I'll see you at the party. " I hoped I sounded as casual as possible.

"Kagome…" My heart raced when he called my name.

"Yes?" My voice came out a little breathy.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked. I didn't move a muscle. Oh god no please don't tell me he found out about Kagura and I!

"N-no!" I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Um yes I'm sure." I assured him. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I decided I'd speak with Kagura first before I confessed to anything. He waited a long agonizing moment to say anything else.

"Just so you know Kikyo is in no position to bring you down. She may be of higher rank than you but you're one of my most prized employee's. You're very important to me. Don't you forget that." I was so touched by his words that I almost didn't know what to say.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"No need to call me that. We're on a first name basis now remember?" He said while I stared at those lips almost without blinking.

"No, we're on so much more than that now." Then I leaned forward over his desk and kissed him gently on the lips. I don't think I will ever get over how soft his lips are. Before I could fully pull away he grabbed my face with both hands, pressed his lips to mine and kissed me more passionately. I felt my legs begin to give out so I pulled away before I could collapse.

"I'll see you tonight Kagome." He told me without opening his eyes. I wasn't able to find any words to say so I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

-o-0-o-

When I got outside, I saw my car parked at the front entrance with Kagura in the drivers seat. I got into the car threw my bag in the back seat and kissed Kagura hard on the lips. When we pulled apart she licked her lips and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked putting a hand on my cheek. She shook her head and started the car.

"No, it's nothing." She answered. As we drove off I noticed her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel too hard. Something was bothering her.

"Kagura are you alright?" I asked squeezing her thigh in an attempt to comfort her. She relaxed and smiled at me.

"Yea, I'm fine." She assured me.

"Good." I kissed her again. This time she just pursed her lips. Yea something was definitely on her mind but hopefully our shopping trip and tonight's party would take her mind off her troubles. I couldn't wait to see what our night had in store.

-o-0-o-

I give myself a pat on the back for updating much quicker than usual! Yay! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!


	13. The Imperfect Getaway

Chapter 13: The Imperfect Getaway

-o-0-o-

I could barely concentrate at work the next day. How did life become so complicated? I knew the answer and she was sitting right outside my office. When I glanced at the clock I noticed that she didn't have much time left of work. If she finished early like the first two assignments I had given her, I would allow her to go home early. Even if she wasn't, I still wanted for her to go home. I could no longer handle the temptation to be near her. It took up too much of my time sitting here fighting not to open my door. I had to get rid of her now so I stood and walked to the door stopping when I heard another voice that wasn't Kagome's. I picked up on what was left of the conversation.

"…you're glaring daggers at me." I recognized the voice as Kikyo's. "But most of all, I hear so much about how absolutely beautiful you are. But you look very ordinary to me. Nothing special at all." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. What was that woman up to?

"Is there a point you'd like to make, ma'am?" Kagome responded. "I have work to do and I have no time for idle chit chat. Being the president, I'd think you'd know better than that." There was a loud bang after she said that. I couldn't see through the blinds this time because they were tightly shut. What was going on? Was now a good time to intervene? "Do you mind?" I heard Kagome say. I recognized her tone of voice by now. She was annoyed.

"Watch it… because your so called looks won't get you very far. I can make sure of that. It won't take much to convince Mr. Shotai how worthless you really are." Kikyo countered. I didn't like the way she was speaking to her. As far as I was concerned this wasn't Kikyo's usual behaviour and I wondered if this was what she was really like when she wasn't around me. I picked up the faint sound of footsteps on the carpeted floor coming towards my door and took this chance to go back to my seat and wait. Soon after there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened almost half way when I heard Kagome's voice in the other room.

"I hear jealousy give's you wrinkles. After this conversation I'm starting to believe that to be true." That information was false but I smiled at her wit but it was Kikyo's move now. There was a wrong way and a right way to go about this now. She could turn back and continue arguing with Kagome but that would be a stupid move on her part with me sitting right here to witness it. Or she could simply ignore her and enter my office with whatever business she has with me. She entered my office shutting the door behind her. Good choice. Especially now that I've seen her true colours after all these years.

Her voice was composed when she spoke but I could see her fists violently shaking at her sides. "Were you able to watch the tape, sir?" I pulled it out from my drawer and placed it on top of my desk.

"Yes I have. The man in the tape fits the description I was given by Myouga who saw him in person. I have already increased security, but I have a feeling that will not be enough." I said folding my hands on my desk. "I need to know who this man is and what his objectives are. It will not be easy but if there is any sign of him again then I will have no choice but to order a thorough investigation." I thought of the image of that disgusting man on the screen, mocking me and remembered how much it made my blood boil the first time I saw it. What did he want exactly?

"Shall we order an investigation?" Kikyo suggested. I thought for a moment.

"No not yet." I answered. "I believe it would be best to keep an eye out for anymore signs of him. If he appears again, then there will have to be a thorough investigation."

"Should we spread word about this?" She asked. I slowly shook my head.

"Again if we see any sign of him again we will proceed to take further action from there." I responded as I pushed the tape in her direction and she retrieved it. I didn't want anyone knowing about it just yet. I wanted to see if we'd be able to get a handle on the situation first before we worried everyone. "If that will be all you may leave."

"Actually, Mr. Shotai about your secretary…" I raised a brow. Was she seriously going to try to get rid of her? "I find that she is really quite rude. I don't think that's a good look when dealing with clients. I'm sure you would agree." I turned around in my leather chair to stare outside. It was very cloudy today and I could see a car accident causing severe traffic not too far away.

"Kikyo…" I could very faintly see her reflection in the window.

"Yes, Mr. Shotai?" She responded when I made no move to go on.

"If you're going to harass my secretary, then you can expect her to be rude." She stiffened. "Do you want to know why?" When she didn't answer I continued. "Because I trained her to take bullshit from no one. Now please leave." And she left without another word. Soon after there was another knock on the door. "Enter." I called as I turned back around in my chair. It was Kagome and I was glad to see her even though I really shouldn't have been. I had to remind myself that I wanted her to go home. She handed me the assignment and made small talk but I wasn't paying attention. "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" I asked.

"N-no!" She replied. She was a bit nervous and it was most likely because she was afraid she'd get in trouble about Kikyo.

"Are you sure?" I prodded.

"Um yes I'm sure." She answered. I wanted her to know that she wasn't at fault and that's exactly what I did. I let her know of her importance to me. She thanked me but I didn't like that she still felt the need to call me 'sir'. I preferred she say my name. It sounded wonderful coming from her lips.

"No need to call me that. We're on a first name basis now remember?" I reminded her. She relaxed and leaned over my desk.

"No, we're on so much more than that now." Then she kissed me but it was too short and not enough for me. I grabbed her and kissed her with more force and need. When we pulled apart all I could do was try to memorize the feel of her lips on mine.

"I'll see you tonight Kagome." I told her and she left. I licked my lips and I could still taste her.

-o-0-o-

The beat of the music vibrated through me as I descended down the stairs, my wife's hand in mine. I looked down at her and she looked amazing in her red strapless dress that brought out the shocking colour of her eyes. It was about four inches above the knee, well fitted, and decorated with shimmering red and white rhinestones in an intricate design starting from the bodice to mid-stomach. She usually pulled her hair into a bun but tonight her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was left down with soft curls. She was breath taking tonight and I knew every mans heads would turn and every woman would be envious. It happened so often even if we weren't dressed up like tonight, I was used to it by now.

I looked around the room. Everyone was chatting but the night was still young and everyone hadn't yet arrived so the dancing hadn't started yet. People were getting drinks at the bar and eating the appetizers set up at the side of the room. The disco ball flashed a rotation of multi-coloured lights around the room. The DJ expertly mixed the music as he was well known for doing so. So far everything was going well.

More and more people slowly began piling into the room but I was looking for one person in particular. She hadn't arrived yet but will know when she did. I took my wife to the bar. "Would you like a drink?" I asked. She smiled up at me.

"Was that a trick question? Give me the strongest." She replied.

"So early in the night?" I already knew the answer but it always amazed me how much she could drink. She rolled her eyes. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Bartender, four shots of patrone." I called out over the loud music. Her eyes lit up.

"You ordered that?" She smiled. "But four?"

"Yes, one for me, two for you and one for your new friend." I told her. She looked confused until she smelled it to. That very distinct scent, that even with so many other people in here, we were still able to pick it up.

"I'll go get her." The look on her face was pure excitement. She disappeared into the crowd and emerged minutes later with a woman I knew was Kagome Higurashi but could hardly believe it. Her hair was done in ringlet curls and fell perfectly around her face and past her shoulders. She wore a forest green tight fitting dress showing off those glorious curves. An embroidery of exotic white flowers ran along the left side of the dress from top to bottom. I knew my eyes lingered too long but Kagura was busy downing her shots to notice. Kagome winked at me before downing hers to. That's it. Tonight, I decided was the night I got wasted for the first time in years. I drank my shot to but when I was done, Kagura had ordered more drinks for herself and Kagome and handed me another.

"There you are!" I turned to see Sango and a man with violet eyes, and gold earrings in his ears. "Wow, you guys look amazing!" She eyed the three of us.

"As do you." I commented. She looked good in her dark pink long sleeved mini dress. I gestured to the man on her arm. "And who is this gentleman?"

"Oh! This is my boyfriend Miroku, Miroku this is my boss Mr. Shotai." He had a good firm grip when we shook hands.

"Yes, I know. I'd know his face anywhere. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." He said with a smile on his face. I like this guy already.

"Good to meet you to Miroku." I gestured to the bar. "Drink?" And we all started drinking and talking. I was very tipsy by now but the girls were drunk at a much higher level. Kagura was already leading Sango and Kagome to the dance floor while Miroku and I stayed at the bar, watched and had another round of drinks.

"This is incredible. You have the perfect house, the perfect cars, and the perfect career that gave you everything you could have ever wanted. You're living every mans dream right now… what's your secret?" He asked, with an eager and hopeful look on his face.

"Well when you've lived as long as I have, you have plenty of time to obtain a life like this." Of course that was only half of how I got to where I am today but perhaps if we got to know each other more I'd let him in on some of my secrets.

"Really? How long have you lived if you don't mind me asking?" He asked loosening his royal blue tie I looked out at the crowd and our women dancing not to far from us. I don't know exactly how old but I know that I'm roughly five centuries old but he didn't need to know that.

"Old enough to be your great grandfathers, great grandfather." I replied.

"Wow, yet you don't look a day over 30." He mused. I liked this guy more by the second.

"Hey! Miroku long time no see! How the fuck have you been man?" My loud mouthed half brother sauntered towards us and clapped him on the back.

"Ah, Inuyasha it's been quite a while! I've been pretty great actually." Miroku leaned against the bar he glanced at me then did a double take and looked back at Inuyasha again. He looked shocked. "Wait are you two…" He began pointing at the both of us.

"Yes we're related by some freak accident. My father accidentally slipped his seed into a human woman and then out popped a half brother. What a joy." I was of course being severely sarcastic and with the way I was talking, I knew the alcohol had taken its toll on me. Miroku burst out laughing while Inuyasha looked annoyed but he was used to those kind of comments from me by now.

"Get out! No way! Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you were related to-" Miroku was cut off when Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. She seemed to have appeared almost out of nowhere.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She yelled and Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist.

"Miroku, meet my girlfriend Kikyo." Inuyasha introduced her and drank what remained of my drink. "Where's Sango? I haven't seen her in a while either." Miroku turned toward the dance floor.

"Oh she's just…" He didn't go on because his jaw was left hanging. I turned to see what had held his attention. My wife was dancing with Kagome facing her, their bodies moulded together and their faces inches apart, while Sango rubbed against Kagura from behind making the perfect female sandwich. The sight of it set my imagination running free and my self-control tossed out the window. I placed my cup on the bar, or at least I thought I did until I heard the sound of glass breaking even through the loud music. Oh well, someone would clean that up momentarily. This was far more important. I walked to the dance floor forgetting everything and everyone else but what was in front of me. I slipped in between Sango and Kagura. I held Kagura firmly to my body with one hand and held Kagome more firmly to Kagura with the other. The beat of the music had changed and I felt Sango disappear from behind me.

I danced like I never had before grinding against my wife allowing her to feel me. It was complete bliss dancing with the only two women I would ever want. And right now I wanted them both with so much intensity I growled out in frustration. Kagura told Kagome and I she was going to get another drink and I wasted no time ceasing the opportunity.

I grabbed Kagome by the hand and quickly led her through the crowd. The amount of alcohol I had consumed didn't allow for me to think rationally, therefore consequences did not exist in my mind at the moment. No one seemed to be paying even the slightest bit of attention as we made the perfect get away up the stairs, slipping out of sight and into my bedroom. We were alone and I couldn't take seeing her in that dress anymore. I picked her up and threw her into bed and I wasted no time joining her.

Our lips met each other at full force as we kissed until our lips burned and our lungs were near exploding. When we tore apart for air we looked at each other. There were no words but our eyes communicated something that didn't need to be said. We wanted each other and that was all that mattered. My hands greedily felt up every curve of her body as I grinded myself hard into her while I licked the length of her neck. She cried out and pressed her body as close to mine as possible. I removed my suit jacket, along with the dress shirt and she stared at my now bare chest. I enjoyed the look of need on her face and squeezed her ample breast in my hand. She moaned and the smell of her arousal filled me like a cup over flowing. It was too much and I had to have her now or I was going to lose it.

"God, Sesshomaru unzip me!" She breathed against my lips and arched her back to allow me to reach the zipper at her back and unzip her dress. I pulled it off her body leaving her in nothing but a white g-string. The hardness in my pants became unbearably painful just by looking at the wetness between her legs. I quickly undid my belt and kicked my pants off. My boxers gave me slightly more breathing room but not enough. Before I could do anything about it Kagome had her legs wrapped around me and those amazing lips of hers found mine again. We were starved for each other and I had to be inside her now because I didn't know how long the hold on my inner demon would last. I could feel the overwhelming pulse from deep inside me ready to be unleashed at any moment.

I nearly lost it when her hands roamed and explored my body until she touched and rubbed where I needed pleasure the most. "Please Sesshomaru, I need you to… ah!" She moaned before she could finish her sentence when I rubbed my throbbing shaft hard against her.

"What do you need?" I whispered putting a firm hold on both sides of her g-string.

"I… need you to… touch me!" She cried out and she didn't have to say anymore. I meant to pull her underwear down her legs but ended up ripping them off instead. She tugged at my boxers and I helped her get me out of them. This was it. What I've been wanting for the longest time. I stroked her nipples hardening them, then I seized one hard nipple in my mouth enjoying the taste of her skin and the soft sound of her pleasure.

I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to feel the inside of her. I didn't have to check if she was ready for me, I could see and smell it for myself. I prodded the tip of my cock at her entrance and she squirmed beneath me. I began to slowly push myself inside her and I groaned with every tight, passing inch and her breathing became severely laboured. She dug her nails into my back until I was sure she drew blood. She screamed and thrashed as I reached the very end of her. She was so incredibly tight. A little too tight…wait…

"Kagome you're a… virgin?" I asked and watched as tears spilled out of her eyes and she squeezed them shut. A wave of regret came over me as I began to pull out. She wrapped her legs around me again.

"No! Keep going!" She begged and I did as she wish. I drew back and pushed inside her and she screamed out in pain again. I went at a slow and steady pace allowing her to get used to my size. My size was not good for someone that was inexperienced. It took a while and I expected her to give up but eventually her screams of pain turned into moaning. I took that as my cue to quicken my pace. Her moaning and screaming became louder but with the party raging downstairs, no one could hear. I hoisted her one of legs over my shoulder and drilled her deeper fitting even more of my length inside of her. "Yes! Oh god, yes just like that!" She wailed. The arousing scent of her, the sweet taste of her that remained on my lips, the dazzling sight of every inch of her body, the sound of the pleasure I was giving her and the euphoric feeling of being deep inside of her was what finally caused me to I lose any control I had left releasing my inner demon from confinement.

I growled loud and fierce like the animal my demon represented and my hands gripped her body harder as I pounded away at her with full force and full speed. She gasped and I smelled the fear rolling off of her like a shark smelled blood in the waters from miles away. I caught that fear mixed with pleasure in her eyes that my sick and sadistic mind enjoyed so much before they rolled to the back of her head as her first orgasm took her with a wild, jerking force. The walls of her clenched down hard around me as I shuddered into orgasm as well, but I did not ejaculate because I knew I was far from finished with her. I flipped her over pinning the side of her face against the headboard of the bed and proceeded to fuck her doggy style. I spanked her hard on that perfect ass of hers until even in the dark, I could see that it had turned bright red. When I pushed myself as deep as I could possibly go I stayed like that and leaned over her with my lips brushing her ear.

"Tell me how bad you want it Kagome…" I groaned in her ear. She gulped and found her voice.

"I want it really bad! Please! Don't stop!" She cried and I smelt salty tears. I never liked to see a woman cry but it excited me so much that I made her feel that good.

"Really? Because I could stop right now if I want to. It seems to me like you don't want it bad enough." I teased, when the truth was I was dying to continue. Her hands gripped the sheets below her. She tried to turn her head but I pushed her back.

"I said don't fucking stop you fucking bastard, now fuck me and don't stop until I come again or I'll kill you!" She said with such a violent attitude and I found it so sexy. With that said, I held a firm grip on her ass with both hands as I slowly pulled all the way out of her and she shivered. Before she could protest, I slammed back into her again. Then again. And again, each time eliciting a beautiful cry of raw pleasure until I started to slowly build my pace again. I pushed hard inside her just like before, fucking her with everything that I had until her sweet little core tightened around me again and this time she squirted her juices out with every thrust. Then I exploded inside of her, filling her up until I felt my cum flowing out of her and dripped down her inner thighs to her knees and the sheets.

I pulled out and she collapsed on the bed, panting as if she were re-learning how to breathe. I hovered over her as I tried to catch my breath as well. Then I smelled it in the room. Or should I say _her_.

"So, you finally decided to finish." I turned and saw Kagura leaning against the door with her arms crossed but her face still held a drunken expression. Finally? How long was she standing there? Was I really so lost in Kagome I couldn't sense my own wife? "It seems like my suspicion was right to." I figured if I were careful enough I could hide my desire for Kagura but there she was staring at us completely nude, our bodies drenched in sweat and the scent of what we just did thick in the air. There was no covering up, no hiding and no hiding because we've been caught.

-o-0-o-

Well well well… sometimes I wonder about the things that come out of my mind. Twisted I tell you! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm actually almost done the next chapter! I'm on a role! :D


End file.
